A Fiery Decision
by Awesome adventurer
Summary: Jayne has been transported to the land of Aaa! She has turned into a fire elemental and her world has turned upside down. I suck at summaries, and punctuation. The story dosent get that good till the later chapters. Please read. Disclaimer: I don't own Adventure time and probably never will. :(
1. Chapter 1

**Sup my bro's this is my first story ever so please be nice in the reviews. Please enjoy my first story! It's a OCxFPxMarshall lee fanfic. My OC is not gonna start liking Marshall till the late chapters just saying. I'm not the best punctuation and commas so don't judge.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own AT, I wish I did then there would be WAY more Fiona and Cake!**

A Flame

Chapter 1

Sierra's POV (Jayne)

I stormed into my house stomped up the stairs and ran into my room. I was so angry, I was so annoyed, and to top it off I had homework over the summer! "Why can't I just be normally smart?" I sighed to myself through my pillow. But schools over now and I'm gonna enjoy it while it lasts. I got up and put on my sneakers, I am going over to Ashley's house for a party for summer. I grabbed my packed bag and left my house, I decided to walk to Ashley's house because 1. it's within walking distance and 2. walks always relax me. I started my walk but then I saw a blue light, I knew better than to walk towards mysterious blue lights but I was a curious cat. I pushed past the brush to find a portal...Wait A PORTAL! But before I could turn around me and all my stuff got pulled through the vortex.

I woke up to a pastel colored landscape of rolling green hills. It seemed fairly familiar to me yet different in a way more realistic. "Where am I" I asked to no one in particular "you's in the land of Aaa baby!" a voice said behind me, I turned around to see a fire cat, ok this day keeps getting weirder and weirder. "the names Flamba and who are you?" the cat said "Wait did you say the land of Aaa!" I started getting all fan-girly because Adventure Time was my favorite show when I was 13 so I was excited! "Hello earth to flame girl!" that's what caught me "what do you mean flame girl?" I asked in a worried tone. "what do you expect I don't know your name and your made of fire!"she said in a your stupid tone, I immediately grabbed my bag relived to find its fire to as well as its contents, I grabbed my mirror and screamed at the reflection I saw. "What's wrong?!" Flamba asked in a panicked voice, I touched my face all over I was made of fire! My skin was light orange and glowing, I had red orange hair that was curled elegantly, I was wearing a dress that was attached at the arm, and was long sleeved with flaming cuffs, it had a maroon corset, and was skin tight until mid thigh then draped down like a mermaid dress, my eyes though were royal blue like on earth, and I had a rock choker with lava cracks in it and hanging off it was a blue heart shaped gem. "My names Jayne" I said still in awe at how I looked I turned away from my mirror to find Flamba laughing. "What's so funny?" I asked turning a little red from anger at Flamba. "What's wrong with my name!" "Nothing just flame elementals usually have a name that relates to fire!" she said still laughing at my name, I think about what she said and told her "What if I change my name to Sierra?" she stopped laughing and said "that's actually a really pretty name." "thanks" I muttered still mad at her. "Hey you should go to the ball at the fire kingdom tonight your already dolled up and Flame Queen is looking for a suitor for her son Ignatious prince of fire, after Fiona broke up with him he became really depressed." she rambled "I don't know I really need to find a place to live." I said "oh that's easy, here you just claim houses like the house by mine is available for claim and it's fully furnished, it was renovated a couple months ago, and big enough for you and a family *wink* *wink* "she said "wow that easy?"I was so surprised at how perfect it seemed. "Yep that simple now let's go get your house!" Flamba yelled excitedly.

We were walking down Flamba's street in the fire kingdom when I hear a wimpier and see a lava dog come running towards us "HEY get back here you good for nothing runt!" said the man chasing the dog, I picked up the dog and bravely stepped forward "is this YOUR dog sir?" I asked in a stern voice "Yeah why?" he said with a scowl "because I'd like to take him off your hands." I stated calmly "you know what take the runt I'm sick of him!" he said as he stormed off. "looks like your coming home with me." the dog barked in response and licked my face. Right as me and Flamba started walking again the man came running back "WAIT I wanna give you this stuff!" he said while putting a dog bed and some toys in front of me "thank's" I mutter and set down the dog to pick up the stuff surprisingly the dog didn't run away and just sat there patiently waging his tail. I started to walk again and he/she followed me all the way to our new house.


	2. Chapter 2

**hey bro's I'm back with chapter 2 thanks for the review it means alot. So Fiona and cake will come in next chapter also Sirea will meet FP in this chapter! :D R&R**

**A Flame**

Chapter 2

Sierra's POV

I got to my house and called the housing department and staked claim on the property. Once I took my dog and our stuff inside I was amazed at how luxurious it looked I couldn't believe it was mine! I started to explore the house, when they said fully furnished they weren't kidding the house came with blankets, food,even clothes in all the bedroom closets! It's like I've lived here forever. I settle in in unpack all my things untill I see my phone I quickly turn it on and go to my contacts I figured I should call my parents and tell them where I am so they don't flip out, I hit the mom button on my contacts and wait. "Hello" I hear my moms groggy voice so it must be night at home "Hey mom it's Jayne." I could hear her sit up "Jayne Elizabeth Conners where have you been Ashely called and said you never showed up!" she yelled at me "Mom I can explain I was walking to Ashley's when I see this blue light I followed it and guess where it took me!" I asked "where!" my mom asked worriedly "it took me to Aaa!" "Jayne where and what is Aaa?" "it's the land from AdventureTime but the gender bent universe." I told her "can you get back home?" she asked sounding more worried "I don't think I can but I love you and I'll call every day." I told her and I started to tear up a little bit at the thought of never seeing my mom or dad ever again. "I love you to bye" "bye" I hung up and held back the tears once they passed I put on my make up and left for the ball just cause I promised Flamba I would go.

FP's POV

I didn't want to meet a new girl, my heart still belongs to Fiona even if she is with Marshall now. "son the guests are arriveing you must meet every girl in this room that is of age to rule along side you." my mom commanded "fine" I grone as I walk down the stairs that lead to the thrown into the crowd of my subjects and other royals.

Sierra's POV

I walk through the door into the ball room to find everyone staring at me and I feel a blush creep across my face. As I walk down the stairs to the floor I see that I tower over most of the girls here even some men, I make my way to the bevreges wich consists of warm milk to soup in a cup I grab some coffee and sit on a neer by bench.

FP's POV

Once I get to the floor notice everyone looking in the same direction I follow their gazes to find a beautiful girl descending the staircase, her hair in perfect curls and a light red blush across her face, she is taller and prettier than every girl in this ball room maybe even prettier than Fiona, I walked over to where she sits drinking her coffee like a lady. "H..hello miss may I sit here" I asked sheepishly, I really hoped she didn't have a boyfriend she had me focused on her and not Fiona. "uh I have a boyfriend" she said and my heart sank a little.

Sierra's POV

"Oh.." the handsome boy said in a depressed tone, I couldn't lie to him any more I felt bad for just giving him flat out rejection. "Yo man I was just yanking your chain" I said laughing to lighten the mood, he looked a little puzzled at first and then started to laugh with me, I scooted over so he could sit next to me, he had a orange mohawk, and skin a little darker than mine, he had beautiful brown eyes with gold flecks in them, and a nice orange tux with a red tie. I finished my cup of coffee and burned the cup. "Would you like to dance?" he asked in a shakey voice "only if you tell me your name." I joked "no I think you would rather not know my name" he said as he got up and stuck out his hand for me to take, I sighed and took his hand as he led me to the dance floor "I'm not a very good dancer." I say as the crowd cleared around us that's when I realized it he was the prince that explains the properness, and the unrealization of slang words, and the clearing of the dance floor.

FP's POV

Realization washed over her face she was about to say something but I silenced her with a finger to her mouth "Shh.. you will do fine beautiful follow my lead."I said softly I smiled warmly at her I stared into her beautiful royal blue eyes wich is another thing that amazes me about her because she is the only fire person to have blue eyes it's truly beautiful.

Sira's POV

I stared into his eyes and knew he would keep me safe forever, I placed my hand in his and put the other on his shoulder while he snaked his free hand around my waist and the the music started.

(Enchanted by Taylor Swift background music**)**

**Sierra's POV**

**The dance was wonderful after the music ended we got claps from the whole castle. "flame prince I have to go I can't take the attention anymore it's not you." I told him and he said "I wish to see you again if that is alright and please no need for formalities call me Ignatious." "I wish to see you again too Ignatious but in a less crowded place please? by the way my name is Sierra." I said and gave him a kiss on the cheek then running out the door leaving a trail of fire in my wake.**

Thanks again ,

**Awesome Adventurer**


	3. Chapter 3

**hey** **welcome** **to** **chapter** **3 Fiona, Cake,** **Marshall, and Gumball** **come** **in this chapter it's not very long but the** **next few chapters** **will be very exciting so** **R&R and enjoy!**

A Flame

Chapter 3

Fiona's POV

It was around 8:00am when me and Cake arrived a Gumball's, and he came out of the castle to greet us. "Hey guys the reason I asked you to come here is to do a mission for me." he said "HECK YEAH! What are we dealing with dragon, tree monster bring it on!" I yelled excitedly "Well not exactly, the other day I created a portal to another dimension and someone came here from the other world." I gasped "what is it?" I asked "Well I've gathered the information that she is a fire elemental, and she goes by the name of Sierra, and she is living in the fire kingdom. I need you two to go and retrieve her and bring her here for me." he rambled "you got it Gumball, let's go babycakes!" yelled Cake excitedly I hopped on Cake's back and we started our quest. "Hey let's go get Marsh." I suggested "How about not." Cake said grumpily as she turned towards Marshall's cave. I called Marshall and told him to come with us. Once we arrived Marshall came out wearing his normal flannel, some black gloves, and a big fedora to cover his head, "sup girls, let's go get that fame girl!" Marshall said after floating over and kissing my fore head. "let's go bro!" I yelled and we headed off

Sierra's POV

I woke up the next morning in my pjs which were a green fire tank and grey shorts. I walked down the stairs and into my kitchen and I ate some jalapeño pepper waffles, then I took a shower, blow dried my hair, got dressed in a black tank and wight jean caprice, after that I straightened my hair,and brushed my teeth, finally I put on my make-up. I go down stairs and sit on my couch but then I here a knock at the door, I walked over and opened the door I saw a blue girl and cat, and a vampire. "May I help you?" I asked when the girl spoke up "We need you to come with us to the candy kingdom orders of prince Gumball." she stated "what for?" I asked "because he said so!" yelled the vampire "What if I don't wanna go?" I said in a sarcastic tone "Damn you ask to many questions, get out the rope." said the vampire to the cat and she pulled out a metallic rope, I backed away from the door but before I could throw any atacks the vampire tackled me to the ground and kept me there while the others tied my hands and feet, once they were done they taped my mouth shut and took me out of the fire kingdom.

Once we were in the grasslands they removed the tape from my mouth. "ARE YOU ALL SICO!" I yelled at them "you weren't cooperating so we had to use force." the girl said calmly "will you at least tell me who you are!" I said "fine I'm Fiona,the one carrying you is Marshall, and this is Cake." Fiona stated patting cakes head."what dose Gumball want anyways?" I ask "I honestly have no idea but you will find out when you get there." said Cake we rode in silence until we reached the candy castle. "Fiona,Cake thank you for bringing her here please set her in the chair and leave I have work to do." said Gumball "okay bye Gumball " said Fiona, and they all left me with Gumwad, "so you came through my portal." said the pink scum that sat across from me "What's it to ya?" he got up and walked over to me, he grabbed a glove and smacked me with it "Listen to me and listen good you will be the candy queen and will rule along side me, if you step out of line I will choke you with this." he pulled out a choker and placed it around my neck "Um how am I supposed to be queen of candy if I'm made of fire smart guy?" "easy, I will turn you into a candy person." my eyes widened, if I was a candy person I couldn't see flame prince anymore, I tried my hardest to make my flames rise but it was no use the chair I sat in was covered in tinfoil I had no way of escape.

Dog's POV

I watched as my new master was taken away. I tried to defend her but the boy just kicked me away. I knew I had to tell someone, but how? I ran to the castle to tell flame prince

At the castle I ran past the guards and started my search for flame prince. After about 20 min of searching I found him.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey my bro's it's chapter 4 and this one is gonna have a lot of action! PS: I decided to make Sierra's dog a boy. Enjoy!**

**A Flame **

Chapter 4

FP's POV

I heard the clicking of nails across the palace floor, I look away from my book to find a lava dog coming towards me I grabbed the dog and inspected its collar and it said "Sierra" on it I gasped I knew her dog wanted to tell me something, I grabbed my universal translator and put it around the dogs neck. "Master is in trouble!" he said "what's wrong?" I asked frantically "bad people take master to candy kingdom against her will!" he barked "well let's go get her than!" I scooped him up and flew out the window.

Sierra's POV

Gumwad left the room to work on the serum that would turn me into a candy girl. I sat in my chair waiting for disaster when I hear a yell "Sirra it's the real Gumball, I'm in the dungeon." "who's the other Gumball?" I yell back "it's my cousin he always envied my rule of the candy kingdom so he's trying to take my place, he's the one who brought you here not me." he said "what do you expect me to do im tied up and sitting on tinfoil!" "find a way to get me the fluff out of here so I can beat the tar out of him!" he yelled harshly "Would if I could Gumwad!" I yelled back, but all I could do is pray that my flaming prince will come save me.

As if on cue the flaming prince came crashing through the window, then a girly cry was heard "Did he burn my sitting room?! Please tell me he didn't burn my sitting room!" Gumball cried "I'm so glad you came, he almost turned me to candy!" I exclaimed "and really Gumwad that's what your worried about?" I added. Meanwhile flame prince had ripped the foil and instructed me to move out of my restraints by burning the rug and moving through my flames, I did as he instructed and soon I was free. Now it was time to find the blee-blob who kidnaped me and char the twerp... oh and let Gumball out of the dungeon. I then felt a lick on my leg I looked down and there she was my sweet little dog, I picked her up an practically hugged him to death, while I escaped FP told me how he went and got him, I was so gratefull and proud of him.

After the hug Gumball's cousin came charging through the door screaming "WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE!" I immediately tackled him but to pull back seconds later to a pain in my neck "AHHH!" I screamed in pain from the choker crushed my throat! I was on my knees clutching the choker while flame prince and my dog beat up Gumball's cousin, but much to my dismay the choker only got tighter to the point where I blacked out.

FP's POV

Once I tied up the but rag who took my girl I turned around to see her on the floor passed out with that choker looking so tight. I immediately searched for the keys luckily I found them in his pocket, I rushed over to her and unlocked the choker and checked to see if she was breathing. Her breath was shallow so I had the move fast I knew the candy doctors couldn't help her so I moved as fast as I could to the fire kingdom hospital, I had to save her I can honestly say I never felt a love so strong.


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay I said I wasn't the best at commas andpunctuation in the first chapter if you can't read it that's your problem so back the hell off! Sorry my other bros this was not ment for all of you. Please stop asking me to update because I update every day which I think is pretty fair because I leave you guys on a lot of cliff hangers. Sorry but I just had to put that out there. Enjoy**

**A Flame**

Chapter 5

FP's POV

I rushed across the plains desperate to get to the fire kingdoms hospital, I rushed into the ER screaming "Help she needs help!" "what's the problem?" the nurse asked frantically "she was choked,HELP HER!" I screamed my flames rising "okay okay, calm down sir, all she needs is some help breathing and some rest." I started to calm down a little as she led me to the sitting area. I took a seat and Sierra's dog jumped on my lap, he was pretty darn cute when he was tired he laid down in my lap and fell asleep, I had to admit I was tired too so I leaned back in the chair and fell asleep.

Three Hours Later...

(General POV)

The nurse walked into the sitting room the clicking of her shoes woke up flame prince "Oh good your awake if you would like you can see her? But she is asleep." she said in a questioning voice. Flame prince practically jumped out of his chair (with the dog in hand) "where's her room?!" he asked excitedly "Okay eager beaver I'll take you there." the nurse said.

Five Minutes Later...

FP's POV

I walked into Sierra's room surprised to find Fiona, Cake, and Marshall. "Hey guys what are you doing here?" I asked trying to be polite "Gumball called us and told us about his cousin, we all felt bad about kidnapping her so we came to apologize." Fiona said "I didn't feel bad, Fiona made me come." Marshall blurted out and in reaturn got a punch from Fiona.

I couldn't believe what I was hearing they put my girl in danger! "Fiona can I talk to you in private?" I asked "umm... shure I guess." she said walking out of the room, I followed her untill Marshall grabbed my shoulder and whispered something in my ear "You hurt her and I kill you!" "You hurt him I hurt YOU!" Sierra said in her sleep, and I left the room with the thought of her in my mind. (thought: Even in her sleep she was fearless) I walked out and shut the door lightly so I wouldn't wake her "You kidnapped her!" I yelled softly "I was just following Gumball's orders!" she yelled back "of course you'd do anything for that prissy prince." I muttered angrily "listen I know you still love me and I'm all good with that doesn't mean that you have to be mean to my guy friends." she said and that tipped me off "I got over you! You took the girl I love away from me and almost got her killed!" I screamed "What!? You have a girl? When did this happen?!" she asked "Why do you care!?" I shouted "Because your mine!" she yelled. She pissed me off for the last time, I slapped her hard and got close to her while staring daggers at her, "Get OUT of my kingdom!" I hissed my voice filled with venom, she ran away and left me in peace.

I walked back into the room and was greeted with a smile only one person could make "Sierra I'm so glad your awake! I said as I ran over to her. "yeah I'm awake, Marsh woke me up by punching me in the arm apparently I called him gang face in my sleep, I almost fell off the bed!" she laughed, classic Sierra, but I still glared at Marshall who was leaving with Cake "Calm down Iggy it was a joke." she said "fine sire" I said still a little annoyed with Marshall, "by the Ig thanks for saving me and all that junk." she said a little nervous "Don't sweat it your still here that's all that matters Sire." I said and pecked her on the cheek which in turn made her blush "see you later Sierra." I said as I exit the room.

Sierra's POV

I was left with only me and my dog, seemed as good as time as any to pick a name for him, I pondered this for a while and concluded that I would name him Scorch, after that I fell asleep with Scorch in my arms.


	6. Chapter 6

**hey guys I've ran into quite a problem, since I've been updating every day I haven't kept up my chapters so I can't update every day now you can expect every other day but it all depends on how much wrighters block I have. PS: 1 day in Aaa is 2 days on Earth.**

**A Flame**

Chapter 6

Sierra's POV

I woke up te next morning to the doctor in my room "oh your awake well I have good news, you can go home today, but if you have dizziness, nausea, or trouble breathing come back quickly." he ordered "okay" I said flatly as I started to pack my things. The doctor left me alone and I packed a little more before my phone rang "hello?" I ask "Jayne you didn't call I got worried." my mom said " oh hey mom, listen it's a long story but I can tell you about this guy...

A Hour Later..

And that's how I met FP and the explanation on why I didn't call."I finished "Oh honey bee he sounds perfect!" "I don't want my baby girl dating!" my dad yelled interrupting my mom and we laughed "well I hope everything works out and your birthday is coming up soon!" she said excitedly ,but since time moved slower in Aaa I had no idea what date it was there "Hey mom what's the date today?" I asked "It's the 23rd baby." she answered, it was three days till my birthday "OMG I can't believe it's that close!" I yelled excitedly, we said goodbye and i started thinking about my birthday, my birthday was my favorite part of the year, but not for the presents, I love it because my family payed attention to me for once and I was given so much love. But it was to bad I couldn't see them, as I dwelled a little on this thought a idea hit me "what if I had Gumball make me a portal to put in my house that I could travel back and forth through." actually that's the best idea I've had all day.

I checked out around 12:30, after I dropped Scorch off at home I headed toward the candy kingdom.

A Hour Later...

As I enter the castle I'm greeted by a warm smile only the real Gumball could give. "Hello Sierra what can I help you with this fine day?" he asked "Umm you know the portal?" "Well yes, but I thought you wanted to stay here for flame prince?" "I do most definitely, but I was wondering if you could make a stable portal to put in my house, so I can visit my family." I explained "Oh well it just so happens that I am better at science than my cousin as well, in other words of corse I can!" he said loudly "well that's wonderful, how early can you make it?" I asked hoping that it would be soon "It'll only take about a hour but I need a fire mirror that is big enough for you to walk through and I need a regular mirror to transport to the location for the other half of the portal." "Okay I'll be back in a few!" I shouted back as I walked out the door. I had the perfect mirror at home for my side of the portal but I didn't have a regular mirror, and how was I supposed to bring the mirror there without burning it anyway? I knew I was gonna need some help but I didn't like the idea of who I had to ask

45 Minutes Later...

I walked up to the treehouse hesitantly and I lightly knocked on the door, after a few seconds Cake appeared in the door way "hey sweety what can I do for ya?" she asked "Hi um I was wondering if you could help me get a regular mirror to Gumball's?" I asked awkwardly, she stood there blankly for a second and then answered "Well its not the most exciting but I think I can manage." she said as she stepped out of the treehouse, she grew big and said "Well don't just stand there, get on!" "Um I'm made of fire" "oh right, be right back!"

Inside the treehouse Cake's POV

I ran inside, grabbed the tin foil and started wrapping myself in it when Fiona walked into the room "Hey Cake why are you wrapping yourself in tin foil?" she asked "I'm taking that flame girl Sierra to buy a mirror." I stated while I proceeded to wrap my self "What!? Cake I'm telling you something's off about that girl." she said in a suspicious voice "Suspicious or not it's a hero's duty to help anyone no matter how small the task." I replied "Whatever Cake" she mumbled as she stomped out of the room, that girl was really starting to get on my nerves I mean first she throws a fit over FP and now she's giving ME attitude!? I need to teach that girl a lesson. I walked out of the house and grew Sierra hopped on and we went to the candy kingdom.

Sierra's POV

"So what kind of mirror do you want?" Cake asked "I just need a normal floor length mirror big enough for someone to walk through." after I said this Cake looked at me as if I was crazy "Why would someone walk through a mirror?" "Well you know how I said I had to bring this to Gumball right?" "Yeah" "I need the mirror for the other half of the portal to my world." I explaind "What's the first half?" "My mirrior it's back at the castle." I said flatly. After that we picked out the mirror and took it to the candy castle.


	7. Chapter 7

**hey guys sorry this is short I got lazy yesterday and didn't wright at all, this is kina a filler chapter.**

**A Flame**

Chapter 7

Sierra's POV

Cake and I walked up to the castle and quickly peppermint maid led us to Gumball's lab. "Hey Gumball, we brought the other mirror." I said as we sauntered into the lab "Great! I'll get to work on this right away!" he said rushing over and grabbing the mirror from Cake "You can come back in a hour or so to pick up your mirror, but I have one question, where do you want the mirror in your old house?" he asked ready to get to work "Um... in my room." I replied, after that Gumball shoed us away and together me and Cake left the castle.

(at some random coffee shop)

I was so bored, I was sitting with Cake at a coffee shop in dead silence "so anything you wanna doooo or taaaalk abooout?" I asked awkwardly, she looked up as if she forgot I was there "Oh um.. we could go shopping!" she said excitedly "the fire kingdom is kinda far.." "Not if you ride on my back!" she yelled as she scooped me up and ran tword the fire kingdom.

"Ohh this would look fantastic on you!" Cake squeeled as she put a sun dress up th me, I had to admit it did look pretty "Fine Cake I'll try it on." I sighed, I really hated clothes shopping but it made Cake happy "Yay!" she squeeled as she pushed me into a dressing room. I slipped on the dress and now I got a good look at it, it was wight, strapless, the belt line was under my breasts, it came to mid thigh in the front then went lower in the back, at the bottom their were ruffles, and from the bottom there was a flame pattern. "wow" I whisper but Cake must have heard me because she yelled "Come on out, I want to see it!" I walked out and Cake nearly fainted "Sweetie bell that looks beautiful on you!" she screamed hugging me, it was weird for that moment she felt like a mother to me, something I haven't felt since I got to Aaa, she released me and we kept shopping for a hour.

Back in Gumball's lab...

"I'm done with the mirrors now, here Sierra." Gumball said as he handed me my mirror. "Thanks a lot Gumball." "No problem Sierra." he said cheerfully as he left the room "Hey Cake would you mind taking me home?" I asked "No problem sweetie bell hop on!" she said and we left toward the fire kingdom again (all this moving is really getting annoying.)

Cake had just dropped me off and I was getting out my key when I spy a letter wedged in the door frame, I open the envelop and read

Dear Sierra,

I would like to invite you to go outside the fire kingdom tonight for dinner, I will pick you up at 7:00, dress however you like.

Love, FP

My heart was doing summersaults, my first date ever! I ran to my bedroom to get ready.

**Again sorry for the wait.**

** Awesome adventurer **


	8. Chapter 8

**hey guys so this is a longer chapter than my sorry excuse last chapter. But I'm back and this chapter has a lot of fluff so enjoy chapter 8... I think? **

**A Flame**

Chapter 8

Sierra's POV

I rummaged through my clothes to find a outfit, finally I found the perfect one it was a short dress with a brown belt, loose wight tank on top, and a light blue polka dotted skirt. I did my hair messily but still cute, I cliped my bangs back and let my hair down. I put on some silver eye shadow, black eye liner, and mascara, and finally I slipped on my brown boots. I walked downstairs and plopped on my couch with Scorch on my lap, I turned on a movie and waited for flame prince.

FP's POV

I walked to her house nervously "What if she didn't get the note? What if she doesn't want to go?" I asked myself frantically, I really had to quit this nonsense and face it myself, I crept up the steps to her house hesitantly and lightly knocked on her door, in a couple seconds she opened the door "Hey Flame ready to go?" she asked "Y-yeah, let's go."

Sierra's POV

He grabbed my hand and we started walking, I looked over to flame prince and he was wearing a black V-neck T and some red skinny jeans, he looked less like a prince and more like a normal dude, it suited him "so where are we going?" I asked nonchalantly "That my dear is a surprise" he replied, god knows what's going through that boys head.

10 min later (FP's POV)

As we neared our destination i started getting more nervous, I was planing on asking Sierra to be my girlfriend tonight but I was getting paranoid again, I checked to see if the necklace I bought her was still there and I led her to the area where I set up the picnic, I chose this area because it was beautiful but it paled in comparison to her, it was on a cliff, over looking the lake, by a willow tree. When I told her to open her eyes I will never forget the look on her face!

Sierra's POV

I was so surprised at the scene in front of me, a beautiful picnic over a flame shielded blanket only lit by the full moon and a few candles, it looked like something from a movie, a wide smile spread across my face and tears threaten to leak from my eyes, I immediately turn to him and pull him into a hug "I'm glad you like it." he chuckled as I pull away "I don't like it I love it!" I said as we walked over to the blanket.

After Dinner...

We laid on the blanket under the stars laughing away "No way I can do a better one!" I said then I shot a flame into the sky and it burst into a million colorful sparks "Nah mine was better." he said rolling his eyes and I gave him a shove "Shut up" I laughed then we both started cracking up "Hey can I ask you a question?" he asked sitting up "shoot" I said sitting up aswell, he pulled out a box and asked "Sierra will you be my girlfriend?" I was stunned but I was able to stammer one word "y-yes!" I huged him tight for a long time till I pulled away "Do you wanna see the necklace?" he asked "sure" I said as I grabbed the box from his hand, I opened the box to find the most beautiful necklace I've ever seen it was silver with two jems in the pendent one was blue the other red and they made the yin yang sign "it's beautiful, thank you." I said "it's a beautiful necklace for a even more beautiful girl." he stated, I looked up and said "This is perfect I don't know how it could get any better." "I do" said flame prince and he kissed me I was a little shocked at the gesture but I eased into it, I had no idea how to kiss but neither did FP apparently. When we pulled away I spoke "can I ask you a question?" "Yeah" he replied "Do you want to meet my parents?" I asked "Um sure but how?" he asked clearly confused "I had Gumball make me a stable portal." I said "Well I guess, when do you plan on leaving?" "on my birthday on earth wich happens to be tomorrow morning, so I would say early tomorrow." I said "okay I'll be at your house around five am?" "yeah that sounds good, bye." "bye" he replied then kissed me goodnight.


	9. Chapter 9

**okay this isn't the best chapter I've ever written but I think it's expectable. Sorry if it's bad I'm kindahaving wrighters block R&R and review any suggestion helps. **

A Flame

Chapter 9

Sierra's POV

I walked through the door and scooped Scorch up and went to my bed room I changed into my long blue pj pants and purple V-neck T then went to bed.

I woke to the beep of my alarm clock, I grudgingly got out of bed my clock read3:45 AMa time I've never seen on a clock, even at sleepovers I always crashed around2:30. I trudged to my bathroom to take a shower. Once I was done I blow dried my hair and walked over to my closet, I slipped on a black V-neck, a hot pink hoodie, white jeans, and some brown fuzzy boots with cream colored flame-fur. I did my hair in a ballet bun with a light pink ribbon, then applied my normal silver makeup and I was ready. It was around 4:00when all my morning necessities were done I headed to my living room with Scorch and fell asleep.

I woke to a knock at the door, I slowly walked to the door and cracked it open and there stood flame prince "all ready to go?" I asked letting him in "Yep I'm all good" he replied. "well here goes nothing." I said as we walked through the portal.

I could actually feel myself change, my golden-brown hair came back my skin turned back to tan everything else was the same. We landed in my room and I looked over to flame price astonished to find he changed a lot, he had brown hair but it now covers his whole head and he had a swoop bang style (not Justin Beiber), the same eyes, instead of his fire clothing he wore a red and green flannel and some jeans(similar to marshall lee) he looked wonderful "So what time is it?" he asked "Umm5:30" "Wanna go see your parents?" "Noo I wanna go back home" I said sarcastically but the truth was I meant what I said the dream I had on my couch scared me.

Dream

"Dad I'm home!" she yelled through the house, just then her dad came running up to her and gave her a bear hug "I missed you so much!" he sobbed on her shoulder "missed you too dad." she said patting his back, she pulled away and spoke "This is Flame prince." "YOU!" her dad said grabbing him "YOU TOOK MY BABY GIRL!" he screamed, then he shoved flame prince through the portal and grabbed a rock "so you'll never go there again." he said tears streaming down his face, he smashed the mirror with little effort.

End Dream

We crept down the stairs and through the hall, I peeked around the corner to see my parents brother and sister all sitting in front of the TV, I crawled up behind the couch jumped and yelled "BOO!" everyone jumped and ran to hug me I felt like part of a double decker sandwich "I missed you too." I choked out, once they released me I gestured for flame prince to come out "This is flame prince." I said "Oh this is the boy I've heard so much about!" my mom squeaked as she shook his hand then pulled him into a hug "Ooo Jayne's got a boyfriend!" my brother teased "Actually yes I do." everyone was a little stunned but then my mom spoke up "Sweetie that's wonderful!" then she pulled both me and FP into a hug

she released us and it got kinda quiet "Are you alright dad?" I asked "Yeah it's just my little baby's growing up so fast." he said hugging me and crying on my shoulder "well what if we go out to dinner, it is my birthday after all." I said trying to get the mood to lighten a little "yeah that sounds like a great idea." my mom said "man I can't believe baby is already 18!" said my dad "Where do you want to go?" my mom asked, I pondered this for a while and then I had my answer "How about we got to Opalas! (Made up Italian restaurant) I said excitedly "Great I'll drive." said my dad, then we left for Opalas.

**Again I'm sorry for the sucky chapter it's been a weird week, please tell me if I'm rushing the story to much and R&R thanks**

** - Awesome adventurer**


	10. Chapter 10

**Okay guys this isn't a chapter, I know it's been a while since my last update I've been having MAJOR wrighters block but with the help of a good friend I've got the ball rolling. I'm sorry for the lateness I'll try to post the next chapter in a couple of days maybe even tomorrow it all depends on how much B.I.C I do (butt in chair) please remember your reviews drive this story so please reviewing on the chapters that's all I ask of you. :,(**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey guys sorry for the little hiatus I had. PLEASE review it drives me to wrighting these chapters for you the more reviews the faster I update.**

A Flame

Chapter 10

FP's POV

We got in this thing that Sierra called a car and went to a place called Opalas. This place is all to strange to me with its technology and strange restaurants. Sierra helped me out by explaining the type of food served at this "Italian" place, it was quite different from Aaa where I usually ate coal and stuff like that, we decided to share a bowl of spaghetti because she said and I quote "The bowls are bigger than your head!"

Once we got there we walked in and were seated. I looked around the room and I've never seen so many humans, I mean I'm human right now but that's just weird, not to mention how beautiful Sierra is when she's human she looks even more beautiful, and I didn't think that was possible!

Sierra's POV

Flame prince was taking this whole new world thing really well, I thought he would be all amazed and looking around wildly but he looked normal. I sat in our booth and took in the scenery of the restaurant, it's red and green walls with pictures from Italy, were never more welcoming. Flame prince sat next to me and my parents on the other side. (this booth is round just saying.) "Happy birthday sweet heart!" my dad said while hugging me (I know there is a lot of hugging but she's been in Aaa for about 6 days so she's been gone for almost 2 weeks!) "Thanks dad, it's good to be home!" I said, then our waitress came up "hello everyone I'm Linda I'll be your waitress tonight, can I start you off with a appetizer or do we just want to get to the drinks?" she asked with that fake smile plasterd on her face "we'll just have some waters." I said while I did a spot on imitation of her smile FP started chuckling under his breath and I couldn't help but laugh along with him, as soon as she left we were in a fit of laughter I was laughing so hard because you could tell that she was pissed at us but was forced to wear the smile.

After food arrived...

Me and flame prince were barley making a dent in the huge mass of spaghetti that lay before us "Wow this is so good! No wonder Fiona loves it so much!" flame prince exclaimed "Yeah I know!" I replied with my mouth full, that made FP chuckle a little "Jayne don't talk with your mouth full! It's not polite!" my mom said sternly "When have you ever cared about politeness!?" I quietly yelled "Don't get smart with us!" my dad screamed (quietly) "I just-" I tried to explain but my dad cut me off "No! I don't wanna hear it, no one cares about you or your stupid explanations!" he screamed, right then my eyes started to water I had a serious problem when it came to people telling me no one cares about me or what I did, I pushed past flame prince and ran toward the bathroom, I pushed in the door, curled up in the corner, and started sobbing into my knees.

FP's POV

I watched as she ran into the bathroom, then looked at her father who had a hand over his mouth and tears in his eyes "What is wrong with you?!" I yelled (loud) "You must have some nerve to be able to say that to your daughter!" I left the awe struck man and the concerned family in the dust as I went after my girlfriend.I got authorized to go into the women's bathroom and the picture I saw as I walked in tugged at the strings of my heart.

Sierra's POV

I sit there sobbing when I feel a arm around me at first I thought it was my mom but I was surprised to find Ignaitious gazing down at me warmly "Hey are you okay?" he asked and I stifled a shaky laugh " *sniff* Y-yeah I'm fine, *sniff* I probobly look like a dork right now huh?" I asked "No you don't, you still look like my princess whether your a mess or done up, you know what I see when I look at you?" he asked "What?" " I see a beautiful, courageous, good spirited young women, one who can fight yet still feel compassion, she does not reject her fears or feelings instead she embraces it and takes it for what it is, and try's to live everyday as if it was her last. That's what I see." he said and I couldn't help but kiss him, the kiss was long and passionate once we pulled away I looked straight into his eyes and said "I love you so fucking much." and we kissed again.

At Sierra's house

"I'm sorry again sweetie." my dad apologized "Dad for the twenty sixth time! It's. O. K.!" I groaned as I hugged him goodbye "it was nice meeting you ." said Ignaitious as He stuck out his hand my dad grabbed it and said "Please call me Jeff." then he pulled him into a hug and whispered something in his ear.

FP's POV

"I heard what you said to her, and how you stood up to me like that, any boy like that can date my daughter any day." he whispered I smiled as I pulled away from the hug. We bid the last of our farewells and we stepped through the mirrior.

Sierra's POV

What I saw when I stepped through almost put me to tears, my house was torn up and sray painted, my windows were smashed, the furniture shredded, and Scorch was tied to the dining room table. As soon as Ignatious saw saw it he pulled me into a protective hug, I rest my forehead on his chest trying to fight the tears but the emotion took over and soon I was crying.

When FP left I looked at the damage, I looked at the spray paint and saw it was a letter that read..

Stay away from FP if you know what's good for you! I may not be with him but he's MINE!

R&R!


	12. Chapter 12

**Short chapter I know don't hate me!**

**A Flame**

Chapter 11

Sierra's POV

I knew exactly who that letter was from and I was gonna show her a piece of my mind! I stormed up stairs and went into my closet. I searched for about a minuet untill I finally found my katana blades, at my school they had sword fighting as a elective so me and Ashely took it, anyway I walked out of my house that looked semi presentable after I cleaned it up a little, and went off to search for a certain bunny eared adventuress...

I walked up to the tree house the grass underneath me burning to a crisp, I pounded on the treehouse door, in a few seconds Cake answered the door "Hey sweetie bell what brings you by? And what's with the gid up?" she asked looking over my outfit, I was wearing a black long sleeve armored shirt and some acid wash jeans with tears in them, with my katana blades wrapped around my chest (just type in acid wash jeans on google it should be the tenth image) "where's Fiona?" I ask getting straight to the point "On a date with Marshall, why?" "because I need to 'talk' with her." I said "Well their picnicking over by the lake." "thanks Cake!" I yelled as I sprinted toward the lake.

As I ran up to them Fiona spotted me and stood up followed by Marshall, "What the hell are you doing here?!" Fiona asked in her snide little way, then I pulled out one of my flame katana blades and pointed it at her "YOU shredded my house!" I screamed at her "Hey get away from her!" Marshall tried to push me away from her but I pulled out my other blade on him "BACK OFF fang face my beefs with the bunny!" I screamed "You want a fight you got one!" Fiona yelled as she pulled out her demon blood sword, the night sky was lit with red and a sunset color, sparks flew as the three swords clashed and I had the advantage of armor "He doesn't love you anymore!" I say through gritted teeth "Yes he did then you came in and took him from me!" she said trying to beat my strength "you enjoy watching him suffer? Hah! Cause he said ever since I came into his life he's happier with me than he ever was with you!" I yelled as I took one last swing and cut her in the side "What did you do!?" yelled Marshall as he picked up the wounded Fiona "I got revenge bat boy, by the way Fiona still loves FP and wants him back just saying." I told him and his face was priceless! Then I flew off into the night sky.

I arrived at my house and trudged inside and plopped on the couch from exhaustion. "Uhhhhhh that was emotionally and physically." I groaned, then Scorch hopped up on the cut-up couch and started liking my face "Ha ha Scorch stop it!" and the rest of the night was pretty much like that, me playing with my sweet little puppy.

R&R


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey guys there's gonna be a sweet twist at the end of this chapter. Please please please R&R! I only have one reviewer superfan44 thanks for the great reviews! and don't think I forgot about the whole Fiona fiasco it's coming up in a later chapter.**

A Flame

Chapter 12

Sierra's POV

The Next Day...

I was taking a catnap on the couch when I was awoken by the annoying chime of my cell phone "Hello?" I asked still half asleep "Sierra! We need you at the castle ASAP!" I heard Ignatious say and that made me perk up a little "What! Why?" I asked worriedly "I'll explain when you get here just... Pack some clothes, at least a weeks worth." "Umm.. Okay?" I said and he hung up. I never get how that boy can be so mysterious all the time. I walked up stairs and grabbed my suitcase and packed some clothes and other various things, I grabbed Scorch and left for the castle.

Once I arrived the impression I got was quite different from the last time, there was people running around all over the place and doing their jobs. "Why hello miss, and who might you be?" Said a petite girl with short hair "Hi I'm Sierra." "Oh the prince's girlfriend, here follow me to your room." She said as she started walking "By the way I'm Flicker the maid, you can call me about anything especially boys I mean Flame Prince talks about you ALL the time and I can see why what a looker you are!" She said and I blushed a deep scarlet "Here's your room! just give me a jingle and I'll stop by, and Flame Prince will stop by in a little while to come talk to you so make yourself at home!" She said as she zoomed off to her next job. I stepped inside the room and it was more like a suite! It had a living space and in the bedroom there is nice queen sized bed and a flat screen like in the living room, but once I got into the closet I practically fainted with joy! It was basically a exact replica of the closet from the princess diary 2 filled with any clothes, hat, jewelry, glasses you could conceivably imagine! I set my suitcase on the bed and waited for Ignaitious in the living room.

I was watching TV when I heard a knock at the door. I opened the door to find Ignaitious "Hey come on in." I said stepping out of his way "Thanks, look I need to tell you something.."

FP's POV

How was I gonna tell her that my mom said we had to get married in the next year?!

Flashback...

"Son I need to talk to you." My mother said "Sure mom what's up?" I asked "Son as you know you are going to have to take the crown in place of your older sister because she is captain of our military, right?" "Yes mother." "Well I've decided it's time for you to take my place and become king of the Fire Kingdom!" She said with excitement "Mom for me to become king I have to marry!" "That's easy marry that girl you love so much." "Mom it's not that simple were not old enough to get married!" "Yes you are your 19 your old enough!" She yelled "we've only been dating for literally two days!" "Fine, I'll give you one year, if your not married by June 26 next year you'll be put in the dungeon." She said and I could tell she didn't want to discuss this topic further. Now all I needed to do is break the news to her somehow.


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey guys R&R that's all I got to say.**

A Flame

Chapter13

FP's POV

How am I gonna tell her! I start to sweat first things first. "O-okay Sierra I asked you to come here because I heard you what you did to Fiona." I said sitting next to her "I didn't do anything wrong I was protecting us!" She said loudly "No it's not that at all." I said with a reassuring smile "It's quite the opposite really, you see my mom was informed of this fight and she was impressed with your strength and she wanted you to spend a week here to meet you and to make sure Fiona doesn't try to kill you." "Oh well that's nice of her, please tell her I say thank you." she said with her angelic smile that only made me feel worse about the situation "K I will, and Flicker will come by later to dress you up for dinner tonight." I said as I walked out the door. Now all I've got to do is convince my mom on NOT telling her about the marriage at dinner tonight.

Later... Sierra's POV

I was reading one of the novels I brought back with me from Earth when I hear a faint knock at the door, I got up and sauntered over to it "Hello?" But I opened the door to see Flicker "Hi just me." She said walking in "We should start with the dress." She said to herself as she walked into my huge room then into my massive closet. "How about this one!" She said with glee as she held up a sparkly gold dress "No it's to sparkly I can only deal with a little sparkle." I said and her face dropped a little but soon she sprang back up "Okay! What about this one?" She held a beautiful shiny royal blue mermaid dress with a chiffon strapless neckline and a sparkly belt with diamonds "It's perfect!" I squealed, I never thought I would get this excited over a dress. I snatched the garment from her little hands and stepped behind the divider and changed.

Once I stepped out Flicker squealed with delight "It's PERFECT! Oh but we still need to do your hair, and your nails, your makeup, your jewelry, and shoes! She yipped as she dragged me to the shoe section.

To match the dress Flicker picked a sparkly silver open toe heel, now we were on the verge of picking what to do to my hair "How about a bun?" Flicker suggested "Nah buns scream librarian, what about top pulled back and clipped with a silver clip and everything under that is curled." I said and Flicker jumped with joy "YES!" and we got started with my hair.

"Done!" Flicker squeaked as she turned me toward the mirror, I looked beautiful, then Flicker turned me around to apply my makeup, first she plucked my eyebrows, then she applied silver eye shadow, after that she put blue eyeliner on me, then lip gloss, last she put on the black mascara. "Great! now what I'm going to show you is top secret and only for the royal family promise not to tell anyone!?" "I promise." I said ad she walked me out of my room down some stairs to a bolted door she entered the code and the door popped out "Enter Miss." I walked in and gaped at all the amazing jewelry there were necklaces, earrings tiaras and crowns but the thing that caught my eye was the two crowns in the middle "Hey Flicker what are these?" I asked "Oh those are the crowns for when FP gets married, and by the way things are going that might be your crown!" She said pointing to the shiny silver crown with diamonds "Wow" was all I could say, I was brought out of my trance by Flicker placing a tiara on my head "okay you've got the tiara now go pick out a necklace!" "Nah I want to wear the necklace Ignatious gave me it means a lot to me." I said while looking at the necklace "Fine!" She groaned "we have to hurry to your mannie pettie or you'll be late for dinner!" She exclaimed while pushing me out the door.


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey guys so I'm changing the whole premiss of the story because I got this idea from my friend and I really liked it but it required me to change things like the summary and the title, it will still** **revolve around Sierra and her problems. Thanks guys for understanding and please enjoy this chapter of A Fiery Decision!**

A Fiery Decision

Chapter 14

FP's POV

I rushed down the hall in my burnt orange tailcoat and red pants in a rush to get to the dining hall before Sierra to try once more at getting her not to talk about the wedding in front of Sierra, the last time I tried didn't end so well she yelled "I can say whatever I want!" at me and shoved me out of the throne room. "Mom please don't tell her." I pleaded while walking into the dinning room (this is a normal sized dinning room there's still a big one) "I told you before I'm going to say what I want! Now sit!" She yelled, I walked over to the seat next to her and sat, across from me was all my sisters "Your highness here is Miss Sierra." I heard Flickers little voice say, I looked over to see Sierra in a beautiful dress, she looked stunning! "Hey Sierra this is my family, this is all my sisters Amber, Flare, and Ash, and this is my mom." I finished "Wow it's great to meet you all!" She said "It is a pleasure to meet you aswell!" my mom exclaimed and I shot her one last begging look but she just got mad "Why not tell her!" "Because I want to tell her!" (Sierra: tell me what?) "Then tell her man!" "I'll tell her when I'm ready!" "You better hurry because I'm about to tell her!" (What's going on?!) "No!" "HEY!" Sierra screamed "What the hell is going on?!" "JUST STAY OUT OF IT!" I screamed...

Sierra's POV

I was mad and hurt that he would yell at me like that. I pushed out my chair and stood up "FINE! I'll stay out forever!" I yelled and ran away with tears threatening to flow over.

Outside...

I ran out the castle my heels clicking the brick streets, the kingdom was now dim for night the fires died down and I could actually see the stars, I sat down on a bench and sobbed into my hands. I felt a arm wrap around me "What's wrong tuff little flame?" I heard a familiar voice say, I looked up to see Marshall lee smirking down at me "*Sniff* What are you doing here?" I asked "Well once you told me about Fiona I dumped her and now I'm just blowing off some steam by fooling around here. But really what's going on?" He said almost sympathetically "it's nothing." I said while wiping a tear "You can tell me anything, I'm not mad about the Fiona thing."

Marshall's POV

I don't know why but I'm really attracted to this girl, ever since I helped Fiona capture her I liked her vibe but since I was with Fiona and she was with FP I just threw the thought away but now I can't help it, so when she said she was mad at FP I mentally fist pumped in the air "A-and I j-just can't believe he'd say that!" and she started to cry again, I pulled her close to me and she cried into my shoulder "What a bastard!" I said and I could feel her nod, I rubbed her back and held her tight.

Sierra's POV

Once I calmed down I pulled away from the embrace and I looked at him we were mere inches apart and I was about to back away when one moment I'm looking into his big red eyes and the next his lips crashed into mine! I was surprised by the kiss and how passionate it was, his arm snaked around my waist and his hand raking through my hair I through my arms around his neck and kissed back he let out a moan and deepened the kiss, his fangs brushed my bottom lip and it sent shivers down my spine he must've sensed this cause he did it again, I don't want to say it but I enjoyed the kiss.

FP's POV

I went to go look for her after dinner, I looked everywhere and once I got to the castle garden I was shocked at what I saw, Sierra was kissing that rat Marshall! I was outraged and hurt "is she cheating on me?" I whispered to myself forgetting about Marshall's super hearing, Marshall pulled away and looked my way I ducked behind a bush and went back inside to castle.

Sierra's POV

Marshall pulled away and looked around "What's wrong?" I asked "Nothing I just thought I heard something, shall we continue?" He asked but before I could answer he kissed me.

**See what I mean about BIG changes! Please tell me what you think in the reviews/PM**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hey guys I NEED you to review! Who do you think Sierra should be with team Marshall or team FP?**

A Fiery Decision

Sierra's POV (next day at night)

FP keeps giving me the cold shoulder for some reason, today I tried asking him what that fight was about and he just walked away! Now i lay on my bed thinking of what occurred last night, Who do I love more!? I thought to myself when I hear a sickeningly familiar laugh "Sup little flame?" Marshall teased as he floated through my window "Hey Marsh, what are you doing here?" I asked "Nothing just wanted to see my perfect little girl." He said floating over and kissing my cheek "Marsh I told you I love you but I don't wanna break FP's heart I love him to much to do that!" I exclaimed walking into the living room and plopping down on the couch "But I love you to Sierra and I wanna stay with you." He said floating up behind me and kissing my neck "Seriously leave before FP comes in here and kills you!" I said sternly "Oh you want me to stay and you know it!" He said then he plopped down right next to me, I realized that there is no way of getting him to leave so I just ended up just turning the TV on. He scooted closer to me and wrapped his arm around me, soon his head was on my shoulder and I had enough of this "Marshall stop it, I told you what I think!" I said lightly pushing him off me "Aww come on you don't really think that." He said getting closer but I stood my ground, I crossed my arms "Well maybe this will change your mind" he said and he kissed me and just like last time I ended up kissing back.

The next 5 days where like this he'd come sometime during the day or night, I'd tell him to get out, he would insist on staying, and every time we'd end up kissing and junk like that.

5 Days Later...

"Come on FP why won't you tell me what that fight was about!?" I asked really annoyed with this whole cold shoulder thing "You really wanna know!?" "Yes!" I shouted I return "*sigh* my mom wants me to get married to you in a year." "WHAT!?" "See I knew you would react like this!" "Is this the reason you keep ignoring me!?" "No!" "Why then!?" "I'll tell you later." He said and then walked away, now I really can't trust his word anymore so I don't expect him to actually come talk to me.

Marshall came around 4:00 and its like 4:30 now? Anyways me and Marshall were kissing on the couch when I heard a knock at the door "Hey Sierra I need to talk to you."

"Disguise yourself fool!" I whispered to Marshall as I jumped off the couch, Marshall turned invisible as I reached the door "Hey come on in" I said while gesturing inside "Thanks" "What's up?" "I know.." He said mysteriously "Know what?" "Oh come on don't play dumb with me!" "What are you talking about!?" I screamed totally confused with the situation "You know what!? Your just a backstabbing cheating bitch!" He said and slapped me across the face with so much force I fell to the ground, I could feel the burn of all his rage in the slap mark he left on my cheek.

Marshall's POV

I saw as he slapped her to the ground, that just pissed me off I turned visible again and tackled him "DON'T! YOU! TOUCH! HER!" I screamed between punches only to be pulled off of him by a flaming hand, I looked over to see a fire lit Sierra her hair was flying around wildly, her aurora was a deep crimson instead of its normal light yellow, her hands where flaming intensely, her eyes were glowing a dark orange, and her face was curled into the most scariest snarl I've ever seen and this is coming from the fricken vampire king! She was shining so bright I had to fly behind the couch, I saw as she stomped over to him each step like a earthquake each step sending flames everywhere and scorching the already burning floor, she picked up the beaten Flame Prince with one burning hand, FP tried hard to stand strong in front of the unknown thing before him "Hands off me you slut! He screamed then spat on her but the spit dissolved before even touching her, with a burst of flames she slammed him to the ground with so much force it looked like she broke his ribs, she picked him back up and looked evilly straight into his eyes "Don't you ever treat me like that again you scrawny little bastard, go die in ice water!" She said in a voice that wasn't her's, she didn't sound like the girl I love, it was deeper more evil and quite frankly it scared the shit out of me! She threw him to the ground as he spat out "Get out of my castle!" Before he blacked out "Gladly" she said and looked my direction "Marshall lets go!" She said flying out he window with her flames following her.


	17. Chapter 17

**Okay guys last chance to vote team Marshall or team FP I'll give you two days to decide! Enjoy**

PART2

I woke up on my couch, Marshall over me dabbing my forehead with a hot cloth "what the fluff happened?" I said sitting up and holding my forehead "You don't remember? Man it was crazy!" Marshall began telling me what happened and the memory came flooding back to me and I kinda wish it didn't come back "then halfway here you just blacked out like all your fire just dropped, I had to take you back here with all your stuff, do you know how many times that dog tried to bite me!?" He said pointing at Scorch "haha Thank you for taking care of me!" I said getting up and hugging him.

Marshall's POV

I returned the hug and kissed the top of her head she pulled away from the hug and I could see a blush on her face "Your blushing!" I said pointing at her "No I'm not!" She said trying to cover her face "Yep I saw it!" I said following her to the couch she plopped down and crossed her arms "Aww don't be mad it's actually really cute." I said kissing her neck and putting my arm around her "Marshall not now!" She tried pushing me away "Aww come on, you know you love me." I said while kissing her "Ugh your so persistent you know that?" She smiled "Yeah I know but you love it!" I said and she just rolled her eyes as I pulled her into a kiss. Her kiss is so hypnotizing the way her lips melt against mine and the spark that happens every time we kiss, we were interrupted by the ring of the door bell, she pulled away disappointingly and got up.

Sierra's POV

I opened the door to be pushed out of the way by Flame Prince "What the hell are you doing here!?" I screamed slamming the door "I was going to tell you... Well _he's_ here!" He shouted "Anything you can say in front of me you can say in front of him!" "Fine.. I'll forgive you and forget all of this if you never see him again!" Then Marshall put his arm in front of me "What makes you think she wants to go with _YOU_!" "Because she never loved you! you were just her teddy bear to comfort her when I screwed up big time!" "OH NO one calls this Bad Little Boy a teddy bear!" Then Marshall tackled him "She never loved you!" FP yelled "She loves me more than she ever loved you!" Marshall shouted in the fight "Don't hurt him!" I yelled but they just ignored me and kept fighting "ME!" "NO ME! "I LOVE BOTH OF YOU!" I screamed at the top of my lungs, this caught they're attention they both rose up Marshall head was bleeding and his cheek was bruised, FP had a black eye, a bleeding lip, a chipped tooth, and a broken nose. "Fine call when you make the _right_ decision." Marshall said as he flew out the window "Yeah call when you chose who to be with but nothing else!" He said then left two, I trudged up stairs and wallowed in thought that drove me to tears. As I lay there my sobs carry me off to sleep.

FP's POV

I collapse onto the couch and think about what just happened "The girl I once called mine may never be mine again."

Marshall's POV

I fall on to my bed and stare at the ceiling "I may have just let the most beautiful girl in the world walk right out of my life."


	18. Chapter 18

**Hey guys this is NOT a chapter this is a thank you note to all who voted and to all who follow my story! I got a note from someone saying that this is one of the best story's she's ever read, do you know how good that makes me feel? Anyways I also did a vote on Facebook and I can't wait to wight the out come after i tally up the votes! Please don't be mad at me IF Marshall wins! I love you and take all your thoughts into consideration.**

** ~Awesome Adventurer**


	19. Chapter 19

**Hey guys do u remember the friend I keep telling you about who helps me wright the chapters well she's going to be my co author now I'll be doing the AN but she and I are going to be alternating chapters, she wrote this one not me.**

FP's POV  
What happened? I lost the one I truly love to that.. that THING! What did she see in him? I thought she loved me. Well she loves both of us. It's all my fault I shouldn't have yelled at her like that. I was just so angry at my mother. She wanted to tell Sierra that I needed to marry soon. And probably to her. Oh I would love to marry imagine her in my mother's traditional wedding dress which was her mothers and her mothers. Well I'm getting carried away. What was I going to do? She hasn't called yet. So I just sat there on my bed watching. Waiting. For her to call and say "you are the one and only".  
Marshall's POV  
GOD! How have I've been such an idiot! I started throwing plates and glasses. Then I realized how good it felt. I was so angry. NO. I felt hurt, pain, loneness. Not anger. They were right that love hurts. I didn't feel like this with Fiona why? Ugh my head hurt from all this thinking. I started punching and kicking the walls. I didn't care I was destroying my own home. I stepped back my hands were bleeding. I sucked all the color out of the blood. Then licked my knuckles to close the wounds. I picked up the phone. "Hey invite everyone you know. Party at my place in 5 minutes."  
Sierra's POV  
I woke up with my pillows were soaked with tears, snot and drool. "Scorch remind me to wash my pillows later." He just licked my face to wash away the dried tears. "What am I going to do?" he just whined at me. "I'm just gonna go to talk to Marshall." So I put on my ripped jean shorts and my fave band tee. Then I put on my shoes. I wasn't in the mood to do anything special with my hairs so I just brushed it. Finally I put on the basic make up mascara, eyeliner, and simple eye shadow. It didn't look to cold outside so I didn't bring a jacket. I shut the front door behind me. I wasn't hungry at all which was strange. After that strange thought in my head I started walking to Marshall's house. "Here we go" I whisper to myself.  
20 minutes later….  
I hear strange noises from the outside of his house, like screaming, glass breaking and…. What… music? I knock on the door. No one answered so I just let myself in. I was shocked he was throwing a party his house was trashed spray paint everywhere and it looked like a mini tornado just crashed into it I just wanted to get out of there as soon as possible so I started calling for him. Everyone was staring at me like some kind of freak or outsider. "Hey sierra what are you doing here?" Marshall lee said "have you been drinking!" I replied "just a little it's nothing babe" he looked tipsy "well I wanted to talk to you but you seem busy" I turned my back to him and I started to walk off when he grab my arm and he said "no babe don't go we can talk" "can we go outside?" "Sure?" we went outside and I was still shocked that he was drinking and I could smell it on his breath. "So I wanted to talk to you about what happened with you and Flame Prince." "oohhh you wanted to tell me you pick me and not that hot head? I get it" he came closer to me I stopped him by putting my hand on his chest. "No… I wanted to just talk because I can't chose you both are great guys and I hate putting you through all of this" "come one babe you know you love me more. Everyone loves a bad boy?" he kissed my lips this was the first kiss that I didn't want from him he was right everyone loves a bad boy. But his breath reeked of alcohol and I could taste it on his lips. It was totally gross. I pushed him away. We just stared at each other confused. His friend came out. "Marshall Marshall! Look at these pictures I took of the party!"  
Marshall's POV  
My friend duke came out to show me some pics he toke. He scrolled through them. Then I saw a pic that I would soon regret for the rest of my undead life. As the love of my life looked at me with disgust and horror  
Sierra's POV  
I can't believe Marshall. Why would he do such a thing! There was a picture of him making out with another girl. And sucking her blood. I was so confused! And devastated. "Why" that was all I could say so my voice didn't sound shaky. "Sierra I can explain" "no need" I said as I turned my back to him so I could run away. He turned my around so fast that our chests were against each other. He looked deep into my eyes with his.. Blood.. Red.. Eyes.. That I loved so much. I mentally shake my head. So I would get some sense into me. "Sierra believe me that it meant nothing! You are the only girl for me." "So say that to your girlfriend! And what's with the bloodsucking I thought you didn't do that sort of stuff." "It was just in the moment I just got carried away sierra im SORRY!" "Well sorry isn't enough to fix it" that was when I pulled away from him. I saw how angry he was and sad. I turned around and ran away towards the fire kingdom. I guess he can fly pretty fast because he cut me off and asked "were you think you're going?" I lifted my chin up high "I'm going to the fire kingdom to tell Flame prince that I chose my lover. And I chose him." "WAIT! What but babe I thought you loved me and only me?" "But you are not the guy I thought you were." I pushed him aside at my hardest strength which didn't do much but I didn't care I just ran and ran and ran.  
FP's POV  
Sierra came running up to me and started crying. "What's wrong?" "I'm so sorry I'm sorry for everything I made a mistake I chose you my love I love only you forever and always" she said in between sobs I couldn't say anything. She let go and look into my eyes "will you ever forgive me for what I have done?" "Yes, yes I forgive you" I smiled which made her smile, gosh I loved her smile. "Flame prince?" "Yes?" "Yes" "yes what?" "Yes I will marry you!" this just made me smile even more! I loved her so much I couldn't believe it myself. She just hugged me so hard like she did truly love me which made me happy. I returned her hug. I noticed that she started crying not from sadness, not from loneness, or stress she was crying because she was joyful. Joyful to be with me. Then I realized this girl will be my best friend, my wife, and the mother of my children.

**I started crying by the end because I liked her and Marshall together!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Just wait till u read this chapter I wrote its nutz!**

Sierra's POV

I woke up in my room the whole night a big blur when I feel something move at first I thought it was Scorch but when I look down and see Ignatious shirtless, and so am I, I nearly screamed, I picked up my clothes and

bolted into the bathroom I started freaking out and pacing "OMG what just happened!?" I asked myself I knew I had to test so I did I checked every sign and tested it twice and the answer was quite certain, I was pregnant the question was with who's baby? Because I let me and Marshall's relationship get to far and this might be the punishment I get for my horrible decision!

FP's POV (both clothed now)

Sierra came out of the bathroom with a poker face "Everything okay Sierra?" I asked out of concern for her weird behavior "No" she said flatly as she fell onto the bed "Why?!" I asked really worried now "Because... *sigh* I'm pregnant." She said reluctantly, I was utterly shocked by this but as quick as it came it was replaced by joy! "That's wonderful!" I said as I picked her up "Yeah... One thing..." She trailed on about how I might not be the father and that only enraged me "Your saying you might be carrying _HIS_ baby!?" I yelled and she gave a little nod as she averted my gaze "I'm not mad at you, you know that right?" I said as I tilted her head up toward me "Yeah." She said quietly and then I kissed her.

Marshall's POV

I watched as they kissed and the ping of jealousy came back to me, I couldn't tell what they were saying but I knew it was something BIG based on FP's reaction, and I was determined to find out what it was!

Sierra's POV

"We have wedding planing today, bring your family if you want, and meet me and my mom at the royal wardrobe at 12:00!" Ignatious said as he walked out of my house "Okay see you there!" I replied, I walked upstairs and grabbed my cell and called my mom "hello?" "Hey mom it's S...Jayne!" I replied almost slipping on my name "Hi sweetheart what's up?" "Mom..I'm getting married." My mom squealed in return "And I need you to come to Aaa to help with dresses." I said "Yes honey YES YES YES!" "Great come over around 11:30 and bring Amy!" (Her sister) "Okay!" She squeaked and then hung up.

11:30

I was outside the fire kingdom with my mirror waiting for my mom to pass through, the reason I was outside the fire kingdom was because I didn't want my mom to be burned alive if she wasn't made of fire. My mom passed through the mirror with my sister Amy who was 2 years older than me. I was surprised at how different they looked, my mom wasn't a fire elemental but a lightning elemental, she had electric blue hair, yellow skin, and brown eyes, my sister was a fire elemental, she had the same blue eyes as me and a little taller than the last time I saw her. "Hey guys, hurry we have to get to the castles royal wardrobe!" I said as I led them into the fire kingdom. How am I gonna tell them about the baby!? I thought as we walked through the fire lit streets "Everything okay sweetheart?" My mom asked unexpectedly "Oh-um yeah just thinking." I said trying to keep this trip silent.

Marshall's POV

I followed her and her family invisibly to the castle where they entered what I assumed to be the royal wardrobe, "Hey Sierra your right on time!" Flame freak said as him and his mother walked up "Hey Ignatious you remember my mother and sister don't you?" Sierra said gesturing to two people I've never seen before but I assumed they were her family "Yes, hello again Mrs. Conners, Amy." He said while shaking Sierra's mom's hand "Well I think we should get started." FQ said and led Sierra and her mom into another room and instructed the other two to have a seat on the couch.

Sierra's POV

"Alright here's the family dress." FQ said as she pulled out a intricate wight ball gown with brown accents, it looked very old and wasn't my style "Wait why can't she wear my dress!?" My mom argued, FQ chuckled "Mrs. Conners you have to under stand that this dress has been in the family for generations!" "Well she's _my_ daughter!" My mom shouted, I didn't plan on wearing that ball of old fabric or my moms old wedding dress that had a lace bodice and sleeves and a ruffle skirt "I want to wear my own dress!" I shouted over their bickering, they both looked at me wide eyed and then put away the dresses "Thank you" I said "Of course sweetheart, we would never want you to be unhappy!" My mom exclaimed hugging me "Well lets go looking for a dress!" FQ said loudly, then we left to find my perfect dress.

"We've been looking for almost 15 minuets! Have you found _anything_ you like yet?" My mother asked from the other side of the rack "Yeah I think I have." I said pulling out a white ball gown, it had a over lay on the skirt with random flowered accents, the top looked like it was rapped until the very top part which was beaded. "Oh that's lovely sweetie!" She said coming over to inspect it "it sure is." FQ said admiring the dress "Well go try it on! Lisa will you help her with it while I go tell everyone that she's almost done?" FQ asked my mother after shoving me into a dressing room "Alright" my mother replied then came to help me. "You look beautiful!" Mom said teary eyed, one look at myself and I knew this was the dress for me.

Marshall's POV

FQ just informed us that Sierra would be coming out soon. When FQ gave the all good sign to Sierra she walked out in the most beautiful dress I've ever seen! it complemented her curves and it suited her. "Sierra can I talk to you for a moment?" Hot head said "sure." She replied and they walked out into the hall and I followed. "Are you sure you are gonna be able wear that in five months!?" "I don't know, why don't we tell them and ask?" "We can't tell them, my mom would kill me!" I was utterly confused by this conversation but I would have a explanation soon enough.

"Mom... I'm pregnant...and we don't know who the father is..." When I heard this I fell out of the air and landed with a loud thud, when I looked up everyone was looking at me and Sierra looked pissed!

**see I told u it was nutz! Who's baby could it be? All things will be revealed in next weeks episode! LOL NAH just foolin u!**

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	21. Chapter 21

**Enjoy~**

Sierra's POV

"MARSHALL WHAT THE HELL!" "I'm sorry" "for what? For kissing that girl or umm oh! Or sucking her blood? Ummm or SPYING ON ME!" "All of it, and wait you're PREGNAT!" "Yes" "wait. There's something you're not telling me." "Marshall… can we umm talk in private" I saw FP take a step forward like he needed to protect me. "It's ok. It will be quick." When I knew no one was around to hear our conversation. I knew I had to tell him but I didn't know how. "Ok so what's going on?" marshal said looking worried. " umm uuuuhh" I couldn't say it why was it so hard was it because I was scared he would get mad at me for not telling him right away or he's an evil guy. The vamprye king, was I really scared of his reaction or was I just scared that I'm going to get married and have child at a young age. Well I rather be here than in college ugh totally boring stuff. "EARTH TO SIERRA!" "Sorry I was just uhh thinking" "well are you going to tell me or not, are you really pregnant or is it all an act?" "I'm really pregnant" "then what aren't you telling me?!" I was just going say nice and quick so I had no time to back out. He needed to know he might be the father of the child I bare. "I DON'T KNOW WHOS THE FATHER YOU OR FP" he toke a step back he look so confused and I was upset that I made him feel that way. "sooo you're telling me that you. ARE. Pregnant but…" "But I don't know who the father is" I finished for him. "I… I…. need some time to think."

Marshall's POV

I didn't know how to react I was mad... furious actually but I was also sad because what if the baby isn't mine that means I would lose her forever. "I gotta go" I said trying not to have any emotion in my tone. "Marshall please don't be mad the only one that should be mad is me. But I don't want to because I don't want to get into a fight." She looked so worried but I could see that she's angry on the inside. "Sierra if you don't want to get into fight I need to go so I can think." "Fine whatever go I don't care" I turned invisible and was about to leave but I knew to do something before I did. I turned visible and she had her back to me it looked like she was in deep thought. I turned her around. Her eyes were watery. They were so beautiful like that. All blue and glistening but I had to do this. I looked into her eyes. I didn't know what I saw I just saw so many emotions at once and that I wanted to be there for her. To comfort her. And a deep longing of wishing to be the father of the child. I put my one on her stomach were the child should be and I kissed her cheek. I whispered in her ear "thank you for telling me about the baby I knew it wasn't easy. I really hope that I'm the father." And I kissed her cheek one more time turned invisible and with my hand still on the baby and I kissed her stomach. And flew away.

Sierra's POV

Marshall kissed my cheek, twice, then kissed the baby. I had to take a moment to get my head to together. I had to dry my tears so no one would see that I was crying and ask questions and so my makeup doesn't mess. Realizing I've been away too long a looked down and saw that I had my wedding dress on. So I started to walk a back to my mother, sister, mother in law, and most of all my fiancé.

FP's POV

I say my beautiful girl walk back I can tell she was crying. I'm surprised no one else did. "This will be the one" she said and I was guessing she meant by the dress. "How did it go" I said "It went fine" she said without looking at me. She went into the changing booth.

Later that day (way later)

Sierra and I were getting ready for bed. I just got done brushing my teeth and sierra was in bed with her back to me. "What did you and Marshall talk about?" I asked "it doesn't matter" she said but I could barely hear her. "Yes it does because it toke you guys a long time to come back." She sat up and look at me and I was just getting into the bed. "Do you think I was making out with him or something?" "No! I didn't mean it like that" "well you put into that way!" she got out of the bed wow she looked amazing in her nightwear. "Please come back to bed I just wanna talk I didn't mean it like that honest. I'm just asking because I could see that you were crying. You're my fiancé. I'm sorry if it sounded like that. Now come back to bed it getting cold." That time she chuckled and got under the covers. "I just told him I didn't know who the father is. He was just filled with so many emotion. And he ummm…" "He uum what" what was she hiding "he kissed my cheek… twice… and he kissed the baby." She looked at her stomach and started to sob. I was angry inside but I knew that wouldn't help at the moment. The last time I got angry at her I almost lost her. Toke her and held her in my arms she still was crying. "He also told me he hopes the baby is his." She said between cries she looked into my eyes when she said it. "What happens if the baby is his? What will we do." She started to cry again. I said "I know what I would do." She had such a worried face on. "I will still love the child as much as I do with you." "I love you" she said with relieve. The she kissed me and I return the kiss back harder. I was in heaven. We fell asleep in each other arms.

**so I bet your wondering why are they sleeping together? Well I personally don't know because my friend wrote this chapter, so I guess that's how it's gonna be from now on.**


	22. Chapter 22

**Hey guys new chapter YAY! Anyways my friend wrote this chapter because I got lazy and didn't do it, but I did critique the writing A little to fit my chapter a little better. ~Enjoy**

Sierra POV

I woke up to FP's shower, I could feel the nice warm air seep into the room. I got my clothes ready for after my shower. 'I can't believe my clothes don't fit!' I thought. When FP came out I looked at him. "What?" "I need... Bigger… clothes" "yeah it's ok." "I'm not getting fat am I?" I asked self consciously "No, honey your 3 months pregnant of course you're going to have a need for bigger clothes." "Ok" he always made me feel better when I was down. "Did you save some hot water for me?" "Yea there's enough for about a 45 minute shower." He replied, I kissed him on the cheek "thanks" and I jumped into the shower. When I got out, I brushed my teeth and put some lotion on my 'baby bump'. I saw FP reading on the bed waiting for me "sorry the warm water felt nice on my back." "Its ok, I know you've been having back issues so I thought that might be it. Ready for some breakfast?" "YES. Do you think there will be any French toast?" I asked eagerly, FP chuckled he knew I've been craving French toast, that's all I could talk about lately. "Yes my love there will be French toast." He said gently kissing me on the lips. Then we headed to the dining room. There was SO much food! (All fire based obviously) there were scrambled eggs, bacon, ham, hash browns, orange and apple juice, coffee, pancakes, FRENCH TOAST!, oatmeal, blueberries, raspberries, strawberries, milk, chocolate milk, and some omelets. "Wow mom there was no fuss to have all this food" FP said sitting next to me. We sat down across from his mother.

FP's POV

My mom was making such a big deal out of the baby being 3monthes developed. Such a big feast. "Yes I did dear Sierra is 3 months pregnant today. Aren't you excited?" my mother said in an accusing tone. "Yes mother I am but all of this?" "Honey its ok it's just food." Sierra said and put her hand on top of mine. "I know it's just food but were not gonna eat all of this. And it's not healthy for the baby to have this!" "It's not like the baby is eating this straight" Sierra stated with her famous 'are you serious?' face. "SO! Some of it still goes to the baby I just want my child to be healthy!" "What happens when it's not your child!" my mother piped up. Sierra looked so shocked that my mother had said that to me. "If it not at least it will be healthy and not a pre-me and have to be in the hospital for 6 weeks!" I said as we both stood up. She put her hands on the table and her head down like she wasn't feeling well. "You know that wasn't my fault." I sat down, so did she, but then Sierra said "I think I need some fresh air" she got up and walk away. I looked at my mother there almost in tears. "Son…" "Save it" I said then I got up and went to check on Sierra.

Sierra's POV

I went outside because I was just so emotional lately I didn't know if it was the hormones or what but I just couldn't handle it. I went outside to sit on a bench in the royal garden. It was beautiful there were all different kinds of fire flowers with a gorgeous center piece. The air smelled so relaxing nothing could ruin this moment. "JAYNE!" I guess I was too late. I open my eyes to see my ex-boyfriend Drake. WAIT what the hell was he doing here!? I got up he kissed me on the lips I pushed him away. I saw that FP was behind us he said "Sierra who is this." "He's just one of my ex's, "what the hell are you doing here and whats with the stupid kiss I broke up with you like a year ago" I turned to FP "in my home's time" FP nodded and I looked at Drake "come on baby don't act like you don't care about me?" "Ok 1) I don't care about you! 2) How did you get here?!" "Promise you won't get mad?" "No" I said begrudgingly " you were always a fighter" he leaned in to kiss me I put my hand on his chest and leaned my head back then pushed Drake back into his standing potion " tell me how you got here and why! Before I punch your throat." I was so angry I never got this angry before then I realized I was pregnant haha. "Ok, ok so I kept asking your old man if you were home and he just said no and I thought he was lying like before when we had a break. So one night I go sneak up into your room and 'looked' through your stuff, haha more like trashed your place and I saw something that might mean something and I meant to lean on a wall but I feel into your mirror and I looked like this ever since but I didn't care I wanted to look for you." He was right he didn't look like he did in my world he was like part snake part human it was weird and creepy. He leaned in for another kiss but he was too fast for me to stop him. I pushed him right away. "What's you deal!" he said, I still had what the heck face on. He looked down and saw my cute baby bump. "WAIT…. WAIT... WHAT YOU'RE PREGNAT! GREAT THAT'S JUST GREAT YOU CHEATED ON ME!" " UUHH NO! I didn't cheat on you cuz I. BROKE. UP. WITH. YOU!" "Is he the father" he lifted his chin at FP "I don't know who the father is" I mumbled "what? I didn't hear you" "I don't know who is the father" I mumbled a little louder "again you have to speak louder I hate when you do this to me" "I DON'T WHO THE FUCKING FATHER IS" I screamed at him. He was so shocked. "Honey go inside I got this" I told FP "but I…." he said "its ok he won't hurt me." I assured him "but I don't…" I cut him off again "I told you I got this!" I was getting a little annoyed with FP. He walked away "I won't be too far just call me if you need me." He said. "Who was that?" "My fiancé" "oh. You're pregnant with not knowing who the father is and you're engaged. I never knew you were a whore." Well that got me so furious I punch him in the face. He looked up at me and his lip was bleeding "oh. You're going to regret that." He pressed a button but nothing happened. Then he turned me around superfast then he put some fabric around my wrists, so tight that I knew that they were going to leave red marks. This happened so fast I couldn't scream. I was so scared I knew how abusive Drake was. I would come home with many bruises and cuts. Drake kicked my legs so I fell to my knees and I let out one scream. "FLAME PRINCE!"

FP's POV

I heard Sierra scream so I ran as fast I could and also calling all the guards. I saw a black portal close up quickly. I saw blood a lot of blood on the pavement in the garden I saw some of Sierra's dress have been torn off and one of her earring fell off. I ran quickly to were the portal was but it was gone so was Sierra and Drake.

Sierra's POV

The memory played back in my head me getting lose cutting Drake with my naturally claw like nails, him slapping me and cutting the side of my eye. And how hard I try to fight back. He was so much stronger than me and I kept thinking protect the baby, protect the baby. He finally got me down when he elbowed my back and knocked me out I guess because everything went black after that. I woke up shortly which meant Drake didn't hit me hard enough but enough to put me to 'sleep'. But as quick as it went away the black shroud engulfed me once more.

**R&R if you enjoyed! **


	23. Chapter 23

**Okay guys please stop with the mean comments, some almost bring me to tears because we take time out of our schedules to wright this story for you, and some of you just hate on our punctuation! I am trying my best to fix my punctuation, but its kinda hard when you have to keep a story up to date. **

**Enjoy~**

Sierra's POV

I woke up in a entirely new place. I was propped up against a poll, and my arms were tied around it. I looked around for Drake but failed to see him in the dimly lit room, it looked like I was in a abandoned warehouse of some sort. I heard the click of Drake's shoes echo across the room as he walked toward me, it was like a horror film come true. Drake approached me with a evil smirk on his face, I could tell he was enjoying the sight of me squirm. "Helpless as always, but I didn't expect you to lash out on me so I'll give you props for that." He said in a evil tone "YOU SICK BASTARD! LET ME GO!" I demanded "Oh no I think I'll keep you here a little longer, my little spark." "I'm not your nothing!" I spat, then he bent down and smacked me across the face. I had enough of his torchering! I could feel my temperature rise by the second, I knew what was happening, I was gonna use my anger powers (yeah that's what I decided to call them). My hair started to rise, my skin glowed a deep red, my hands lit into a blaze. The heat radiating from me easily burned my restraints, I arose from the floor to stare down the now terrified Drake, it felt good to be the one terrorizing him for a change!

Drake's POV

I stare into her fire lit eyes, the fang like teeth. To be honest I felt like I was about to pee my pants, but she's a woman she can't be the one with the power. I grabbed my whip from my belt and cracked it at her. A big hiss was emitted from her as she grabbed the whip from me and easily burned it in her grasp. Even being near her felt like my face was going to be burned off, as she was leaving the room I grabbed a metal bar and whacked her over the head. She fell and luckily so did her flames.

Sierra's POV (after she woke up)

I was surrounded in darkness besides the dim light that I created, it looked like I was in a blue cage. My head was throbbing and I couldn't remember anything"What happened?" I mumble, "you like my flame shielded cage?" Some guy chuckled from the darkness "what happened, and who the hell are you!?" I yelled at him "Oh don't be so ignorant! You attacked me!" He yelled harshly, what was he talking about? Where was I? And a even bigger question was who was I?

Drake's POV

It seemed as though she couldn't remember anything "Classic case of amnesia." I said with a smirk that I doubt she could see through the darkness. "Amnesia?" She questioned "Yep, looks like your gonna need me to refresh your memory." I said as the plan came together in my head.

Sierra's POV

Whoever I was I must've been lucky to have this guy around, he told me about myself, what I liked and where I came from, he told me that my name was Jayne and his was Drake. I don't know who this Drake guy was but he was pretty nice to me.

Drake's POV

I can't believe she is listening to me! I told her that I was her boyfriend and she believed it! Oh this is to good to be true. I let her out of the cage awhile ago because I thought she wasn't a threat anymore, now we were talking about her, like who she was.

FP's POV

I was starting to panic because I had no idea where they went, and I needed help taking him down if I did find him, there was only one person I can turn to and I don't like the idea of working with him.


	24. Chapter 24

**Sup bro's, I'm giving you a new chapter because I'm that nice! Jk I just needed to put something here! :)**

**Enjoy~**

Drake's POV

I can't believe that she trusted me. Haha women are so easily fooled. We were going through our old pictures. "And this one was where?" she asked "um I think it was at the mall that isn't too far from your house" "oh. Why don't I remember like anything?" "Remember babe you fell and hit your head." "Oh yeah." "How is your head doing?" "It's doing better but it still hurts." She looked back at the photo album. How come she still looked hot even though she has dirt all over her face and her hair is a mess? "How about we get you cleaned up ok?" She had a hard time getting up probably because she was like 4 months pregnant and we were sitting on the floor. So I had to give her a hand up. We went to the bathroom in this abandoned warehouse. I brushed her hair while she sat on the toilet lid. And she kept looking down and rubbing the baby. I wondered what she was thinking. But she was smiling so I was hoping something good. I left to get some wipes then I remembered that she couldn't remember everything and know what I did to her. So I ran back to her and surprised she sat there she lifted her head "is everything ok?" she asked "yeah everything is just great."

Sierra's POV

This man, named drake was so nice and handsome even though he had snake scale patches on his arms, hands, legs, feet and some on his face. He was helping me brush my hair and get some dirt off of my face. Silly me I fell and lost all my memory, and then I get dirty. He seemed nice but there was something off about him, but I didn't show my confusion I just kept smiling and smiling like an idiot. There was something he was lying or hiding, I could tell even though I haven't known him for a long time. He took me to a room he told me to get dressed. Then he handed me a dress it wasn't tight it was actually the opposite . then he handed me a list, he told me to do all of them and that if I do then he will tell me one more secret about me or him everytime I get the list done. So I changed then I looked at the list. It had:

To do:

1: clean the bathroom (all of them)

2: clean all bedrooms

3: clean kitchen

4: sweep floor

5: take out all of the garbage's

6: take shower

7: make dinner by 6:30pm

I saw the clock it was 4:00pm so I got up and started the tasks. There were 4 bathrooms down in the 'shopping' area and 2 upstairs where it look like there was a break room where the kitchen was and some of the bedrooms. " why are there bedrooms in a warehouse?" I asked " this used to be a like super store I didn't know what else to call it so I just said a warehouse, and their bedrooms because I guess there were some people that worked here that were homeless or they would work over time and sleep here." "That makes sense." I said "get back to work NOW!" He yelled, it scared me so bad so I just stepped back to my work, trying not look back but I couldn't help myself. he went into this room and I heard a lock when he was inside. I wonder what he was doing in there. I cleaned the bedrooms, I cleaned the kitchen, then I swept the floor, then I did what was next I took out all 12 garbage bins, and took a shower. I glanced at the clock it was 5:30pm, I was tired I didn't want to cook dinner but I wanted to know what he was going to say and I didn't want to get mad again. So I cooked dinner I guess he smelled it so he came up to the kitchen, he put his arm around my waist and started to kiss my neck while I was cooking the last of dinner. He took my hair out and started to play with it. I turned around quickly and told him dinner ready, he seemed angry. He sat at the end of the table I gave him his plate my dress wasn't really covering everything witch I didn't like, he decided to look down my shirt and pulled it down a little I stood up then I slapped him really hard. His lip was bleeding, and he looked furious, he stood up fast, he was really tall I stepped back a little and then he pushed me so hard I fell to the ground. Then he started to beat me, I tried to get a away but it didn't work, he would just beat harder every time. Then I finally black out. When I woke up I was on the kitchen floor there was blood I got up then fell immediately so I used the table as support, I went to the bathroom and saw that I had a black eye, fat lip, and my mouth was covered in blood. I had bruises all over my arms and legs. He came in the bathroom I back up and grabbed something that seemed like it would hurt him. "You wouldn't hurt me" he hissed, I put the item down, he was coming closer to me, he was about to kiss me. He came back said something but I couldn't hear him then he kissed me so hard I had to fight to not topple over, he kept kissing me then I kissed him back it was like magic, he kept kissing me we came into each others arms his arm was roaming my back. Then he let go and grab my hair and started to drag me into the kitchen. Then he shouted me to make breakfast or ill be sorry, then stormed out of the room. While I was cooking I realized what he said in the bathroom was that I was weak with no will power. I stopped cooking and stomped to him he was sitting in a chair I slapped him and told him that I am not weak, and I have will power, and he's a jerk, and I'm leaving. I was walking away until he took my wrist pulled me into a bedroom, I was trying to get free but it didn't work, he picked me up and drop me on the bed, then chained my ankle to bed, then said "YOU WILL LOVE ME AGAIN!" then he blew some pink color of powder in my face, I blacked out but my last thought was I do love you.

**please Read & Review! Thanks for your support! :)**


	25. Chapter 25

**Hey guys new chapter and I think it's pretty good!**

**Enjoy~**

FP's POV

I flew over to Marshall's house in a blaze, still worrying for Sierra and the baby's safety. When I arrived at his house Marshall came bursting through the door "What do you want fire booger!?" He snapped "As much as I hate to say it, I need your help saving Sierra." His anger dropped immediately and was replaced by concern "What happened."

Marshall's POV

FP finished telling me about Sierra's sico Ex, and how he took her through a portal, this concerned me greatly because I still care for Sierra and especially the baby "What do you expect me to do?" I asked "I don't know use your bat powers or something!" He said frantically "Okay, I need a article of her clothing so I have her scent." I said, part of me wanting to get on her trail and the other part of me just wanting to smell her sweet smell of velvet cupcakes. "Here is a part of her dress from where I last saw her, it's kinda bloody though." He said handing me the piece of cloth that was drenched in red, the smell of her blood was so strong I had to give it back to Flame Prince "I can't smell this, I don't know what I'll do if my nose comes that close to that blood." I told him as he put the cloth away "Okay, I guess we'll have to go to Sierra's house then." He replied as he started toward the door.

Once we arrived at Sierra's house we had to bust open the door cause it was locked, we walked in and were shocked at the state of her house, there was broken furniture all over the place, the curtains were ripped, and Scorch was locked in a crate. Once Scorch saw me he set off a deep menacing snarl, I didn't really care for the dog either but I still ripped off the lid to the crate so he could get out, I walk away from the crate only to get bit in the leg by some very sharp teeth "AGH! For the love of glob! Get the hell off me you mutt!" I said. I bent down and tried to pry his fangs out of my leg, after I got free and put the runt in another room FP came in with one of Sierra's jackets "I got the..woah what happened to your leg?!" FP exclaimed with a look of disgust/Horror on his face as he looked at the nasty wound on my leg "It's nothing, I'm a vampire it'll heal fast, now give me the jacket so we can find Sierra!" I said then he gave me the jacket, I inhaled the sweet scent of red velvet cupcakes "Alright let's roll." I said as I flew out the window FP not far behind.

"We've looked everywhere!" FP exclaimed, it was true we've been looking for almost three days now with no sign of Sierra, but we didn't look everywhere "there's one place we haven't looked." I said looking at my feet "Where?" FP said with a quizzical look "Seattle." I said still looking at the ground beneath me "What's Seattle?" He asked "it's a city from before the mushroom war, but now it's just a pile of broken buildings. *sigh* we have to wake up early to get there because its on the main land." I said as I set out my sleeping bag "Umm... Okay?" He said, then we both went to sleep.

Drake's POV

Ha Ha that love spell I put on Sierra worked like a charm! Now all she dose is clean and love me, putting that spell on her was the best thing I've ever done!

**R&R please!**


	26. Chapter 26

**Hey guys this is another one of my chapters cause I begged Sydney to let me have this chapter, please R&R I wanna see if this story can get 50 reviews by next chapter!**

**Enjoy~**

Marshall's POV

We got up at 7:00 in the morning and started on our way, I was dreading going back to Seattle because it was the last place I saw Betty before she went insane. (Simone to some people but I think ice queens Betty) we were getting closer, I could see the broken tip of the space needle in the distance "What's that thing?" FP asked "The space needle." I replied flatly "Oh, let's start looking." He said tossing me the jacket, I sniffed the flaming material, there was only a tiny bit of her scent left on it which worried me deeply, what if we didn't find her today, what if he took her back to her old world? I can't imagine my life now without her in it, we started looking in windows, I took the right side of the street and FP had the other.

We had been searching for about 15 min till I looked in the window of a supermarket warehouse " *Gasp* FP get over here!" I whisper/shout, FP shot over faster then you could say fast "What!?" He said peering in the skylight, I looked in to see Sierra scrubbing the floor of a kitchen, she had pink eyes? How dose she have pink eyes? I thought, then it hit me "She must be hypnotized." I said out loud "Why do you think that!?" FP exclaimed "look at her eyes, they're pink." "What dose that mean?" "We'll have to find out." I said climbing down to find a entrance.

Sierra's POV

I was in the middle of washing the floor when a slow CREEEEEEK comes from the other room, I stood up slowly careful not to step on the watery floor when a fiery boy shoots through the air and tackles me with a... hug? I shoved him off of me almost immediately "What the heck?! Who are you guys!" I shouted "What do you mean, it's us?!" the guy with black hair said "I have no idea who you guys are!" I stated "Is that what's wrong with her?" The orange one whispered to the other guy "no it can't be, I think it's just amnesia." He said back to the orange guy, his face contorted with thought "Yeah I got am-ne-sia a couple days ago Drake told me. *Sigh* he's the love of my life." I said.

Marshall's POV

As soon as she said that I grabbed her by the shoulders and looked straight into her eyes, they reflected a image of a snake like man that I assumed was Drake "it's a love spell." I said loosening my grip, it killed me to see her love struck to that bastard, FP shoved me aside and grasped her firmly, then shook her yelling SNAP OUT OF IT! I yanked him away from her and she stumbled back, once she stabilized herself she was taken from behind by the snake himself, he took her arm and a knife that looked blue "No" FP whispered "What?" "That's a water knife..." "That's right flame boy! If I cut her wrist with this knife it will put her out from the inside! And I'll cut it if you don't get out of here RIGHT NOW!" He yelled, I was about ready to kill this guy but I couldn't do that while Sierra's there "We're not going anywhere!" I yelled "Fine then." He said menacingly, he then slit her wrist and bolted "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"Sierra screamed as fell to the floor in pain, FP took after Drake leaving me here with the bleeding, screaming Sierra. I had to help her but I can't get near her blood, I knew what I had to do but it was risky, I had to suck the water out of her bloodstream, by now Sierra had passed out, I lifted the now red arm and almost bit straight into it from instinct but I sensed where the water was and sunk my fangs right into her forearm, I began to suck out the water, her heat started to come back and the last of the water was out of her blood but once I tasted her blood my instinct kicked in and I sunk my teeth further, her blood was so sweet and strong much like her, I could feel the power her blood gave me as it poured into my mouth, I yanked my teeth out before my instincts could further control me, I rose with a blood covered mouth, I licked my lips and looked down at Sierra her arm was still bleeding heavily so I ripped a piece of my shirt off and wrapped it around the wounds "Alright here we go." I said lifting her limp body into a bridal style position making sure her arms were on her lap then I set off for the candy kingdom to find Gumball.

We were halfway there when I felt a drop on my head, then another, and another until it was a full out pouring "Aw fuck!" I shouted, I flew down to the forest below the thick canopy shielding us from the rain, I walked a bit until I came across a cave, I walked in slowly checking for prey... I mean animals! man this whole blood this is really getting to me! Anyways there was no animals in the cave so I laid Sierra down on a patch of grass on the dirt floor, the cave was lit by her dim glow, then I fell asleep to the sound of the rain.

FP's POV

I chased Drake down a flight of stairs to the shopping area, he kept throwing things in my way as he ran through the aisles, this happened for the next 20 min till he made a break for the door, I shot a fireball at him but he just jumped out of its path, he reached the door and swung it open "LATER LOSER!" He shouted then ran out the door, I almost ran after him but then I realized it was raining.


	27. Chapter 27

**Hey guys sorry for the long wait Sydney was really busy! Anyways please review because I know a ton of people read this story and don't review! And that kinda makes me think that they don't care about the story. and italics = flashback.**

Marshall's POV

When i woke up Sierra was staring over me." HOLY CRAP girl you scared me!" She just moved back but never took her eyes off of me. I checked outside, it stopped raining. "Are you hungry?" I asked " who are you" she responded her face contorted with confusion "you really don't remember me?" She just shook her head. " well thats a delicate subject, and its hard to explain. Wait where's FP?! Crap"

"Wait are you talking about that orange guy?" " uh.. Yea i guess... You do know drake is a bad guy?" "NO HE IS NOT HE LOVES ME... TOUGH LOVE!" She shouted at me "beating you is tough love, cutting you is tough love?" " no but..." "Exactly" " I don't know if I really love him" i look into her eyes they were still pinkish redish. "I-I think i might love someone else." She said hesitantly, it sounded like she might be regaining her memory. How badly i love to be with her, yet i know i cant. Luckily There was lightning and thunder which startled both of us she scooted where she was before which was farther away from me. Even though she was a fire elemental she looked rather cold "maybe you should make a fire" I suggested "how am i suppose to make fire with no supplies" she said with the sarcasm that I missed so much "have you not noticed your made of fire... You're a fire elemental" she stood up so fast I'm surprised she didn't get dizzy.

Seirra's POV

Oh My Gosh! I was made out of fire? Why didn't i see this before? i looked at my palms and then the backs. I looked at him, then I realized that i didn't even know his name and I felt like i loved him? "Who are you?" I asked " umm like i said a delicate subject" "just tell me your name!" "Marshall, my name is Marshall lee" "hi Marshall my name is Jayne" he stood up, and took me by the shoulders, He looked strait into my eyes "you are not Jayne.. You are Sierra... I want you to be mine but that cant happen" "why not?" I asked "Complications" "why don't we turn thoughs complications into solutions" i said then i kissed him it felt good to have my lips against his, I was wondering why he didn't kiss me back, I was about to stop when he started to kiss back. It was

a-maz-ing! then the orange guy that sorta looked like me was standing there. Marshall looked at me and back at him. "FP,dude im sorry!" he said then I left them alone to talk. FP... is that his name? it sounded familiar. I glanced over and FP looked really hurt. I wonder if I meant something to him or the other way around?

FP's POV

"WHAT THE HECK! " "Dude I'm sorry you know how hard it is to resist her!" "so!" I look over at her she was sitting looking at the sky she had no shoes on and had tears in her dress. I saw the blue sky reflect in her eyes "Ok dude i wanna say sorry i haven't been around her in a long time. I-We could have lost her. I kissed her because i still love her that baby might be mine." "yeah so?! What happens if its mine?!" "I will still love her." he was telling the truth. I was so dang frustrated.

FP's POV flashback kinda

_It wasn't easy fighting Drake. After Drake got away, all I knew was that I just had to get back to them. I started going towards where I thought they went, I heard a noise behind me, I stopped and turned around, nothing. "You're just paranoid" i told myself._

Even going over the memory made me scared. I remember how Drake got me and we where fighting. He actually kicked pretty hard and punched me. I wondered how terrible it must have been for Sierra. NO. I wasn't gonna think about all of that now, I had to figure out what i was gonna do with Marshall.

Marshall's POV

I couldn't stand with this silence anymore. I could feel that Sierra was scared and confused. WAIT WHAT I can feel what shes feeling!? CRAP I'm probably imprinted with her from me drinking her blood (and trying to save her) I knew in the back of my head i couldn't tell FP so i decided not to tell him (for now) I started to walk over to Sierra when FP stopped me. "Wait where are you going!" "Shes confused and scared I'm going to make her feel better" "NO let me." "why!?" " I'm her fiancée and probably the father of her baby" "uh yeah sure 'probably' !" "what is that supposed to mean?!" He sounded pissed. "I mean that i might be the father of the baby too so you cant excluded me out!" Sierra walked over to us "is every thing all right?" She sounded so innocent i could feel how scared she was and all i wanted to do was protect her. "Yes everything will be ok as soon as you come home." FP put his hand out so he can take his 'bride to be' home. " uh i cant go back there" "wait the flame kingdom? You remember?!" I heard myself say before i could stop it."no i meant the warehouse" " oh that makes more sense" again i said without thinking. FP shot a glare at me. Gosh i knew he hated me but i didn't know it was like that. "If you were talking about the 'flame kingdom'? Then i don't know what that is, and I don't feel comfortable going" "why?"FP asked. "Because i want marshall to protect me."


	28. Chapter 28

**Hey guys I got a new chapter done! Enjoy~**

Marshall's POV

"What! Why?!" FP shouted "I don't know, I mean you just come here and start talking about taking me to some place I've never even heard of!" Sierra said "She kinda has a point there FP, and I think it would be better for her to be in a calm place instead of a busy castle." I stated "*sigh* I guess your right." FP groaned "But if you try ANYTHING I'll have you put in the fire dungeon!" He yelled "Okay, okay! It's getting late we should start heading back to Aaa if we want to get back by sundown." I said heading skyward.

Drakes POV

I watched them from the bushes as they took off with my little slave. "I'll be back for you Jayne mark my words you will be mine again." I said with my raspy voice.

Marshall's POV

We got back around 7:30 and Sierra needed some new clothes "Ok now that we're back I need to take you to your place cause you need new clothes *sniff sniff* and a shower! God you reek!" I said pinching my nose "okay 1. RUDE! And 2. just take me there already!" She said, she sounded pissed which made me chuckle "Even when you have amnesia you still live up to the title of fire elemental." she only responded with a *humph* and she crossed her arms. The rest of the ride was silent until we got there "Ok miss stinky pants go wash up." I said as I lead her inside, all she did was nod and walk past me. I walked over the couch and turned on the TV.

Sierra's POV

Ever since the flight here I've felt like I have something against Marshall for some reason, it's like I hate him for no reason. After my shower I put on a robe and blow-dried my hair, once my hair was dry I went to look for some clothes, I rummaged through the closet till I found something, I pulled out a black tank top and some neon green shorts and changed.

Marshall's POV

I heard her walk down the stairs, when I glanced over I blushed a deep blue, she looked HOT no pun intended! "DAAAAAAMMNN!" I yelled without control "What? Is it trashy?" she asked reaching for a jacket "No no, not at all just... DAMN you look great!" I said and she blushed a light burgundy "Ummm thanks." she mumbled "Well beautiful your gonna be staying at my house." I said lifting her into a bridal style position, all she did was nod in reply so I took off out the front door toward my home.

Once we got there she immediately looked over to my long collection of guitars and basses "You like them?" I asked "Yeah..." she looked specifically at the guitars "you play?" "Ummm I think?" she said deep in thought, I could feel that she was confused and lost "Well pick one up and let's see." I suggest, she reaches for a electric guitar till I grab her hand "I think you should start on a acoustic." She yanked her hand away and said "Marsh I'm going with my gut here." then she grabbed a blue and white guitar, plugged it into the amp, then set the amp to a different setting, I was hesitant to listen at first but once she strummed the first chord I immediately drop my hands from my ears, the solo she played was better than what I could play! "Guess that's why I play the bass." I thought, as I watched her play I could see some blue shine in her eyes, when she was done I was astounded by her performance "Wow that was fantastic!" I shouted "Thanks" she said while resetting my equipment. "What do you want to do now?" she asked "I don't know, how about a movie?" "Sure!" she exclaimed.

She sat on my couch while I picked out the movie, I picked a scary movie because 1. I love horror films and 2. Because Sierra will probably freak out.

We started the movie and at first Sierra was fine but once it got to the scary stuff she was a wreck! I was watching the killer chase the girl through the ally, and when he stabbed her Sierra buried her head in my chest, she was like that for pretty much the rest of the movie which I didn't mind. The movie had ended and I was exhausted, I looked down at Sierra and she was sleeping peacefully on my chest "Alright little flame, time for bed." I said lifting her up and heading toward my bedroom.

Morning... Sierra's POV

I woke up in a strange room "Agh what a weird dream..." I said sitting up and holding my head "Agh, lay down I'm still sleeping." Marshall groaned... WAIT A SECOND MARSHALL?! I grabbed my pillow and swung it at him, the pillow made a good *smack* as it hit him "AHH!" he screamed as he fell off the bed, I jumped off the bed and grabbed him by the collar of his shirt "How the hell did I get here!" I snarled.

Marshall's POV

I looked straight into her glaring eyes, now her eyes didn't have a speck of pink left in them "Sierra your back!" I said and I through my arms around her "What is going on here?!" she asked "you don't remember? We saved you from Drake!" "So it wasn't a dream..." she whispered "I gotta get to the fire kingdom!" she dropped me and started to bolt out the door "Wait! Drake is still out there!" I said grabbing her wrist "YOU GUYS DIDN'T CATCH HIM?!" She yelled "FP chased after him while I... saved you." "Agh you guys are such numbskulls." she said pinching the bridge of her nose "Says the girl who got amnesia and got a love spell put on her!" "Hey! I couldn't help... Ugh your not worth it." she yanked her her hand away and walked out the door "Sierra wait I didn't mean..." "If your gonna come your coming NOW!" She shouted from downstairs cutting me off, even though I was still in my sweats and a tank top, I couldn't let her go out there alone so I shot out the window after her.

Sierra's POV

I was running toward the fire kingdom when I felt a hand on my shoulder "Slow down I had a hard time catching up with you." Marshall joked "well you should fly faster!" I snapped "geeez, why are you so crabby?" "I don't know, maybe it's because I was kidnapped, oh or maybe I lost my memory, or it's because I woke up next to you!" I said pointing at him. "GOD YOU ARE SUCH A BICH! WHY ARE YOU SO MEAN TO ME? I SAVED YOU AND ALL YOU DO IS TREAT ME LIKE SHIT!" He screamed "EXACTLY HOW DID YOU SAVE ME?! You flew me out of a building, how hard is that!?" I yelled, his face dropped all expression "Uhhhhh..." He said as he slowly faded out "Marshall lee Abadeer come back here!" I scream into the nothingness.

I thought about what Marshall said and he was right, all I've done to him since the break up was treat him like shit. *sigh* I continued my walk with my head hung low.

Marshall's POV

I could feel that she regretted how she had treated me, and judging by how she hung her head she also felt ashamed. We were approaching the fire kingdom so I decided to head back home.

Sierra's POV (after Marshall left.)

I was approaching the fire kingdom slowly when a arm spun me around "Hey sweetheart, miss me?" his raspy voice rang through my ears "Not at all." I spat "Oh come on baby, you know you missed me." his grip on my wrist tightened and his other hand cupped my cheek "you know what I forgot to do?" I whispered in his ear "What?" He whispered as his hand moved to my waist and tugged at the waistline of my shorts "THIS!" I shouted as I punched him in the stomach "Oh now your gonna get it!" He charged at me and through a punch which I easily ducked out of the way "Not this time you bastard!" I grabbed his arm and cut it with my fire knife "AHHHHHHHH" he screamed in agony "Hurts doesn't it?" I seethed "don't worry it won't kill you, but you will feel like your living in hell for the next couple hours." I said staring down at his screaming form, watching him cry from pain was all I ever wanted, to see him suffer like I did, but now I realized something, now that I've done what he's done I've become the monster. I started to drag him till I realized he was to heavy "Fine" I sighed wiping the sweat off my brow, I walked over to a near by shop. "Welcome to my shop, What can I get for you?" The shop keeper asked "Do you have a steel wheelbarrow?" "Yep but their not sellin' so I'll just give ya one." "Umm okay?" I said as he pulled out the wheelbarrow "thanks." I said walking out the door. I got back to Drake and he was still in a heap on the ground, I lifted him up into the wheelbarrow and I need a sec to catch my breath. "Oh god, why dose he have to be so heavy!?" I said between breaths, after I caught my breath I started toward the castle with Drake whimpering from pain in the wheelbarrow.

Once I got there I was greeted by a friendly face "Sierra your back!" Flicker exclaimed while hugging me "It's great to see you to!" "I'll inform the prince that your here, but we NEED to hang out!" She said rushing into the castle.

"Sierra, what are you doing here?" FP asked "Why wouldn't I be here? I do live here." I joked "*Gasp* Sierra your back!" He said trapping me in a bear hug "Ignatious...your...choking...me!"I coughed "Oh sorry!" He released me "it's okay but we have more pressing matters." I gestured toward the wheelbarrow "How'd you catch him?!" "A good old fashion tease." I said with a smirk "And a fire knife." I added "oh" "What's gonna happen to him?" "Dungeon for life." He shrugged "okay" "I'll have someone take him down, but now I'm taking you out to lunch because I missed you like crazy, and I'm hungry." He said leading me to some restaurant.

**R&R!**


	29. Chapter 29

**Hey guys new chapter, this ones longer I think but it's really weird. Enjoy~**

Sierra's POV

FP was droning on about how much he missed me, I wasn't really hungry and I still felt bad what I said to Marshall, and I wasn't worried about Drake anymore. Ok maybe a little. I was in deep thought stirring my food around absentmindedly "Hello?" "Oh sorry what did you say?" "I said are you ok you're not eating." "Yeah... I just have a lot on my mind." He put his hand on top of mine, he looked into my eyes "everything is ok. I'm here, and no one can hurt you again." This made me smile. I loved him so much. (It would break his heart if it wasn't his child) popped in the back of my head, I started crying. "Sierra what's wrong?!" "Can I ask you a question?" "Of course you can!" I waited till I stopped crying to talk. "Would you still love me if the baby wasn't yours?" "Of course!" "Would you love the baby?" he took his hand off of mine and sat back in his chair with his arms crossed, so I changed the subject. "What are we gonna do about the wedding?" "What, you don't wanna go through with it?" "NO FP that's not what I meant and you know it!" I tried to keep my voice down but it was hard because he was pissing me off. "Then what did you mean?!" "Fine! If you're gonna act like this then I should just go." I got up and left, instead of leaving the restaurant I went into the bathroom, I looked in the mirror, I looked like crap, did I say something wrong or do something? I was so lost. I slid down the wall and buried my head in my knees, I was so stressed, pissed, and sad. It was too much for me. Why did this all happen to me, why? But I'm sorta glad it is all happening, I mean I'm having a baby and getting married the two things I wanted most in the universe (I would have said world but obviously there more than one world) I joked in my head, I laughed at that thought. What am I gonna do if the baby wasn't his. I would feel terrible but I would love him/her with all of my heart no one else left. Haha. I started laughing but it turned into a sob. I needed some time to myself. I kept crying and I didn't care if my makeup was ruined, my anger always got the best of me, I was tired of being pissed at people for no reason. While i was thinking someone picked me up I realized I was half asleep everything was dark but I could hear everything I didn't want to open my eyes anyway. So I guess in the bathroom my cries put me to sleep. Wow. Someone was carrying me,so I opened my eyes to see who it was.

FP's POV

Sierra looked horrible but I didn't turn from her. I carried her home, she didn't know how hurt I felt. From her cheating on me then she might have that 'things' child, then being kidnapped. I didn't know anyone could feel this much pain. I wished I told her the truth instead of acting like that in the restaurant. I was angry at Drake. "I'm gonna get revenge no matter what and you can count on that!" I said out loud. Secretly I liked watching sierra sleep, not in a creepy way or anything, I just love her so much and I don't want anything bad happen to her. I want her be mine and not possibly anyone else's. Maybe I should... I don't know maybe it's a little too soon after what happen to her. NO. I WILL ask my mother to move up the wedding. I thought

Sierra's POV

I saw it was FP. "oh good you're awake, do you mine walking if it's not too far? It's just that my arms really hurt. Not that you're fat. YOU ARENT! It's long walk from the diner to the castle." "FP it's all good I know what you mean." "Ok good." We started walking when he said "Wait" then he stopped turn to me and he pulled me close to him he was so nice to be around, to smell, and to taste his lips. He kissed me like he was sorry and he was showing me his true feelings. I don't know if his eyes teared up or it was me because I felt a drop on my shoulder. I put my arms around his neck to show him that I care and I never would to let go. I think he noticed because he pulled me closer to him, I didn't mine because he could feel my cute 'baby bump'. We just stood outside for I don't know how long we were there but after we stopped. It wasn't awkward at all. We stood there in each other's arms, next thing I remember I was falling asleep on the ground next to my fiancé. Later in the middle of the night I noticed he was gone.

FP's POV

I had to slip away before she woke up. I didn't know how she would react if she knew I was doing this but I had to because if I didn't I would always be angry and I didn't want our relationship end because of me. I hated Drake and Marshall. Drake because he kidnapped and beat my girl, and Marshall because he took a piece of my girls heart that I will never have, and I knew that, I hate to admit it but I had to. I went to the dungeon. "What are you doing here?" "Revenge" I answered while I opened the cell and knocked out Drake.

Drake's POV

I woke up in a chair in the middle of the dungeon. The main entrance was locked with 4 different types of locks, my hands where hand cuffed behind the old chair, one light was on above me, I could hear a voice but I couldn't see who it was but I had an idea. "You need a good kick in the ass." I knew who it was, it was that idiotic boy of Jaynes, Flame prince I think that was his name. "Who are you to judge me off the bat" I said with a chuckle afterward. "The fiancée of an innocent girl that you did horrible things to." he barked "So your Jaynes boy toy." "I AM NOT A BOY TOY! AND HER NAME IS SIERRA!" "I don't think she's been completely honest with you. Before she came here her name was Jayne and she was the most beautiful girl in the whole school, We were in love." "SIERRA NEVER LOVED YOU!" "I could say the same, because a new kid came to our high school and she cheated on me with him. Then I confronted her and told her she had to make a choice. Me or him. Guess who she choose." He slapped me but I'm use to pain so it didn't hurt at all. "How dare you talk about her that way?!" "One to one guy talk…..she… chose…him…." I said between breaths as he punched me, but again I felt nothing. I could fell warmth drip down my chin, and my mouth tasted like copper, my lip was probably bleeding.

FP's POV

"What are you gonna kill me? If so get it over with" he hissed "NO I want revenge!" I stormed out of there and locked the door behind me. When I got back to Sierra she was moving a little, I guess she was having a dream. And I could see that she was talking and fighting. But I didn't want to wake her, so I picked her up nice and slow and walk carefully to our room I set her down on the bed. She started fighting me and screaming "NO…NO GET AWAY FROM HER!" she even started to kick. I was trying to shake her awake but it didn't work, I was about to call the guards when Sierra sat up in her sleep and was screaming on the top of her lungs. The guards came bursting in, but Sierra fell back to a peaceful slumber. Until she started to have a seizure.

Sierra's POV

My dream started good, I had my baby girl in my arms, rocking back and forth in the nursery rocking chair. The nursery was beautiful full of girly items. I called for my husband "honey!" "Yes dear?" he replied, he sounded familiar but he wasn't my Prince. "Can you come here for a second?" "Sure" I knew something was off about him even though I didn't seem him yet. I wanted to run away but the dream me stayed calm like nothing's wrong. When he came through the French doors the real me took over. It was Drake, he looked like himself before I came here. Nice big brown eyes, creamy brown hair, muscles, and a tattoo that I couldn't make out, I looked around and I realized I was human as well and so was my baby girl, I got up and started walking fast out of there, but Drake got ahold of my forearms "where are you going beautiful" he said in a really creepy, and horrifying voice. "Uh... Uh... nowhere" I held my child closer to me and tried to walk past him but his grip got tighter, it hurt a lot. I knew he wanted my baby. I tried to get free but every time I did his grip got tighter until he morphed into the hideous snake he was, with his long red tongue and those villainous eyes. He wrapped around me "give me the child" he barked "NO" then he melted away into a black liquid. I started falling and the baby came out of my arms, I tried to see if she's FP's or Marshalls….

Of course it was too dark for me to say, she turned to dust and the blanket she was wrapped in just flew up. I was so terrified all I could do was scream for my life and hers. I landed in a chair, an electric chair. And someone was there. He had a Dr.'s mask and cap …. And some Dr.'s goggles? He also had plastic gloves, and a paper cover with some medical tools in the background. I looked at him more closely and realized that it was Drake and he was limping. "What's…. Wrong… with … your…foot?" I didn't know why but I was so out of breath and really really tired. He ignored me and took this about 12in needle with black fluid and injected it in my side, It hurt like HELL, but I couldn't scream. He put his finger up against my mouth "Shhh that liquid is to make this more painful." He said in a very sadistic voice, before I could answer he turned a big switch and it started the electric chair, he was right it did make it hurt A LOT more horrible than I imagined.

Marshall's POV

Ugh I could feel Sierra's emotions again. I could feel her love which meant her and 'hot head' were making out or something. Did not want to feel that! Then I felt her at peace and in lovable mood. God I wish I could be there instead of 'HIM'! Then everything changed I could feel that she was terrified ,and scared, and horrified. Whatever she's doing or thinking it's not good, I got up and started flying to the fire kingdom, it was horrible I could feel everything. I flew faster and faster but it stopped. At the same moment I stopped flying I just was there in the air breathing heavily. Not because I was flying fast because the pain was gone then it hit me like a tittle wave, it felt like a needle, a huge one. I dropped to the ground. It was horrifying. I made myself get back up, I HAD to get to Sierra.

**sorry about getting really whiny about reviews, review as you please!**


	30. Chapter 30

**Sorry about the wait, my wifi network crashed. Anyways here's a new chapter and I tried to make it less predictable cause someone said the story was getting predictable. Enjoy~**

Marshall's POV

I flew as fast as I could to the castle. I ran through the doors of the castle to ran into a petite maid "Oh I am very sorry sir!" she squeaked picking up her note pad "it's okay! Do you know where Sierra is!?" I asked a little more harshly than I meant "Oh, princess Sierra? I believe she's in the medical ward." I bolted.

I burst through the doors of the medical ward in a panic "Where is Sierra!?" I asked one of the nurses "Ok, first calm down your actin' like a lunatic!" I tried to calm down best I could but the feeling of pain just kept coming "Follow me." the nurse said calmly as she started to walk down the corridor, after what felt like days but was only a few minuets the nurse spoke "Here's her room." she stated flatly, I through open the door to see Sierra in a hospital bed, her face was contorted with pain, she was surrounded by two doctors, it looked like they were trying to wake her up. "Marshall, what are you doing here?" FP said while standing up from his chair on the left side of the room "Ummmm... I came to see if Sierra was alright." I said trying not to sound suspicious "How did you know she wasn't alright?" He asked with a quizzical look "No, I was just checking to see if she got here safely, and what's wrong with her?!" I asked, trying to get to what I came here for "I don't know what's happening because the doctors won't tell me!" he explained, just then the doctors turned around "Sorry about the wait, we've figured out what is happening to her." the male doctor said "She is experiencing a thing called night terrors, they are horrifying and realistic nightmares." the female finished "Do you know when she'll wake up?" FP asked "There's no way to tell, but she'll probably wake up by tomorrow morning, in the meantime will one of you stay with her, we've got other patients to attend to." the male answered "I'll stay with her." we said in unison, we shot glares at each other "I'm going to stay!" he said getting up in my face "No, I'm staying!" I snarled "She's MY fiancée!" "So?! I care about her just as much as you do, maybe even more!" "Gentlemen please!" the women interrupted "You can both stay!"

The doctors left, and now me and FP were just glaring at each other from opposite sides of the room. This continued till about 6AM when we both drifted off to sleep in the uncomfortable hospital chairs.

~Time Laps~

Sierra's POV

I woke up breathing heavily, but I relaxed when I realized it was just a dream. I glance around the room confused "Why am I in the medical ward?" I thought, I notice that Marshall and FP were out cold in the chairs on either side of my bed. Deciding not to wake them I tried my best to move out of the bed without a sound, thanks to my ninja skills I didn't make a noise but I wasn't so lucky when it came to getting to the door, when I was sneaking past Marshall I tripped over his shoe with a yelp, I was about to hit the floor when I feel someone catch me, I look up to see Marshall with a smirk on his face "Don't want to wake FP up now do we?" he chuckled "Marshall, were you awake this whole time?" I said a little surprised that I didn't notice "Yep, did you know you snore a little in your sleep?" I blushed a light pink at the comment "Don't worry it was really adorable." my blush deepened as I tried to get out of his grasp "Thanks" I mutter as I head for the door "Where are you going?" he asked "I'm gonna go look for some food because I'm starving." "He he about that..." he said scratching the back of his neck nervously "What did you do?" I asked accusingly "Well... The nurse brought in your breakfast earlier, and I might have sucked the red out of some of the things." he said bushing a light blue "Ugh, Marshall." I said with my hand on my face "Well it's not like it's ruined." "It's probably cold." I said crossing my arms "Are you even serious?" he exclaimed gesturing toward me, I smacked my forehead. We both started laughing quietly making sure we didn't wake FP. "Okay, here's your food." he said handing me the trey, we both sat on the bed talking about random crap as I munched on the now grey strawberries.

About a hour later...

FP's POV

I yawned as I woke up "Sup sleepyhead." Sierra said sweetly "Morning." I replied stretching my arms "How are you feeling?" I added "During my dream, horrified, but now I feel a better besides the pain in my back." she replied "Oh I'm sorry."

Sierra's POV

"It's ok." I replied, I was about to say something when I was cut off by a bloodcurdling scream "What was that?!" I said wide-eyed "I have no idea but I think we should go find out." Marshall said getting up. We rushed out of the medical ward and down the staircase, I glance over in the direction of the dungeon to see two guards in a heap on the floor "Guys the dungeon!" I yelled as I ran toward the door. We got to the dungeon and immediately went to Drakes cell, little did I know that I would soon regret even going near that cell. I look into the cell, my eyes immediately filled with horror as I see the scene in front of me, on the ground lay a grey and lifeless Flicker, her head was smashed and her blood was all over the dank cell, my vision becomes blurred by tears, I let them stream down my horrified face, I rush over to her, my only true friend in this world... gone, I sob into her bloody uniform, me silently begging her to come back, to fight death but in the back of my mind I knew she was gone. I feel a cold hand on my shoulder, I lift my head up to see Marshall, he had a look of sympathy on his face, I look back to FP and his face was of pure shock and hurt. "I can't believe he did this." I whimpered between sobs as I clutched the thing closest to me which was Marshall "Are we just let him get away with this?!" FP shouted "No." I said solemnly letting go of Marshall "That jackass has fucked things up in my life for the last time! I'm going after him!" I screamed "Sierra you can't fight him in your condition, you might hurt the baby or something!" Marshall tried reasoning "No I won't and I'm gonna kill that bastard if its the last thing I do!" I shout standing up, Marshall knew he couldn't change my mind "Then I'm coming with you." he said "Me too." FP chimed in "FP you can't come." I sighed "What why?!" "We need you to stay here and keep a eye on things with your mom." I said in a calm tone not wanting to anger Ignatious any further "*sigh* I suppose your right."

**R&R**


	31. Chapter 31

**Guys this isn't a chapter but this has been brought to my attention so please read...**

Hello! All of you who read fanfiction and write fanfictions if you truly enjoy this innovative writing practice then I suggest that you help to save it! Congress might pass a bill to ban fanfiction,deviantart and other "copyright infringements". We need 100,000 signatures to stop this from happening. If this bill is passed anybody who writes fanfics or draws on deviantart could be put on TRIAL for FELONY cases! Please go to Danny-of-TAWOG's journal posts on deviantart to sign a petition to help save Fanfiction! Some of you may be thinking is this some sort of joke? Well it isn't! This is the future of all need to sign this petition and preserve this website. Just remember we are all in this TOGETHER!

* * *

SPREAD THE FRIGGIN WORD! And sign the petition for globs sake!

PS: check out 'Switching Worlds' by Look-its-Your-Honor and

SwaggamuffinMooh!


	32. Chapter 32

**Hi guys I'm soooo sorry for this super late chapter! I got in a argument with Sydney and she ended up giving me the chapter like 3 days after the last chapter update, then I got lazy and blah blah blah. Enjoy~**

The Next Day... (At Sierra's house)

Sierra's POV

It was around 7:00 PM and I was getting ready for tonight, I haven't slept a wink since the night terrors and honestly I think it's starting to get to me. "Sierra, I really think you should get some sleep!" FP called from downstairs "I'm fine!" I said the annoyance clearly showing in my voice, I rummage through my closet, throwing clothes all over the place until I find some dark ripped jeans and my favorite band tee, I slipped on the jeans and the loose black Simple Plan T-shirt, then I tied my hair up in a ponytail with my bangs out, I did black eye makeup then ran downstairs. "Wow little fancy for bounty hunting aren't you?" He teased as I shove my feet into my black leather boots "Ha ha" I said sarcastically, I slipped on my green army jacket then grabbed my katana blades "I'm ready to roll."

FP walked me to the edge of the fire lands "Be careful." he wrapped me in a warm embrace "I will." I said breaking the hug, I started running toward Marshall's cave and I heard one last thing from FP "Good luck, I love you!" I smiled to myself as I kept my pace. I was nearing Marshall's house, I approached his door and lightly knocked on the smooth mahogany, the door clicked open with Marshall floating there "Hey Sierra, come in I need to show you something." he moved out of my way and I slowly walked in "What do you want to show me?" I asked "This." he replied holding a little burlap pouch "What is it?" "Here I'll show you." he grabbed a little handful of powder from the pouch and blew it all over me, once the powder cleared I looked down at my hands which were now tan "W-what did y-you do?" I stutter, my hands were trembling "I made you temporarily human for 48 hours!" "Why?!" "Your glow will attract attention in the night." he stated in a 'matter of fact' tone "I had no idea you were a blonde though." he added, I immediately looked at my hair "I have blonde hair again." I whispered a smile creeping up on my face "Did you not like your fire hair or something?" Marshall asked "I hated it! Now my hair is flat and soft again!" I replied petting my silky soft hair "Wow, it is really soft." he said grabbing a strand of my hair.

Marshall's POV (later)

We decided to look in the forest first, I glance over at Sierra her now dirty blonde hair was shimmering with the last rays of the setting sun, her face was stoic but I could feel the pain she was going through it was a mixture of blazing fury toward Drake and sadness and loss for the maid I had bumped into the other day. "Are you okay?" I asked "Yes, why do you ask?" her expression not faltering in the least "You just seem really distant." I replied with a shrug "I just want to get this over with." she looked up at me, her eyes were clouded and hollow and instead of the usual vibrant blue they were a dull blue gray "Your sadder then your leading on." by now she had turned away from me and was pretending like the conversation we just had never happened "Come on, just talk to me!" "I'm sorry but I just can't talk about it." she whispered her voice cracking at the end, I saw a tear slide its way down her cheek "it's okay." I said as I put my arm around her.

Sierra's POV

"I don't need your pity." I shoved his arm off of me and walked faster.

Later...

I looked up at the moon which was now risen and was surrounded by millions of tiny stars, I let out a deep sigh hoping that all my sorrow might somehow be released "Are you going to keep ignoring me forever?" Marshall groaned "How dose searching without talking count as ignoring?" "I don't know but this blows!" he said floating upside down "You were the one who wanted to come." I said throwing my arms in the air, he was about to say something when a loud SNAP came from behind the bush and someone whisper a harsh "shit!" Marshall stepped forward and pulled back the brush to reveal a clearing lit with silver star like sparkles, in the middle of the clearing was a girl, her skin was a pale purple almost ghost like, her hair was long and black with straight bangs that hung just over her aqua blue eyes, she wore a dark blue dress with stars on it, she also had angel wings which shaded from a light lavender to black at the tips, she had black boots with crescents on them which matched her moon earrings and necklace. "A spirit of the moon!" Marshall whispered completely in awe "What's that?" "It's a angel of the night, they control the dreams of the day walkers so I read." he explained "Rad!" I moved to get a better look but ended up stepping on a leaf, the sparkles dropped immediately as the girl looked in our direction, as soon as she saw Marshall she vanished with a "eep!" "Wait we just wanna talk!" Marshall shouted, I see two aqua eyes shine from the dark trees "shh!" I bumped Marshall and pointed toward the eyes "You just want to talk?" she said hesitantly "Yeah." I replied, she slowly came out from the thicket "Are you a spirit of the moon?" Marshall asked eagerly "Actually I'm Dusk princess of the night." she said with a smile "Oh my glob! So you rule over the night and darkness people?" he asked, I could tell he was full of questions "No, my mother dose while I'm down here doing this lame job." "But isn't it fun creating dreams?" "No, we don't create the dream we create the dreamscape then we let their subconscious do the rest of the work." she said reclining in the air "Is it true that you live on the dark side of the moon?" "Yes but it's not as dark as you think." "What abou-" but I cut him off "Well Dusk it was very nice to meet you but have you seen a snake man around here?" "Ummm... Yeah I think?... Oh he was over by the river!" Marshall's face filled with horror "What river!?" "The one between Aaa and the mainland." "Oh no no no, we gotta go!" he said grabbing my wrist and swinging me into a bridal style position, he started flying in the direction that I assume the river was "WHY ARE WE IN SUCH A HURRY!?" I yelled over the wind in my ears "We have to get to the river before he crosses it!" "Why?" "Because if he crosses that river we'll never find him!" just then I noticed Dusk flying next to us "What are you doing here?" I ask "I've got nothing better to do!" she answered, I felt a drip on my forehead and only seconds later it starts pouring "AW COME ON!" I scream, soon we're all soaked and nearing the river.

We landed near the bank of the river the sound of rushing water flooding my ears, a cloud covers the moon leaving the area around us completely black "Don't worry Sierra we can see." Marshall reassured, I looked around but all I could see was the stars above me "We're gonna go look around." Dusk said, I heard her wings begin to flap "What if Drake comes?" "I'll keep a eye on you" Marshall replied his voice far away. After two minutes I really started to feel defenseless "come on guys hurry up!" I heard a splash in the distance, just then the cloud had passed and the place was engulfed by moonlight once again, I ran toward the bank and looked out over the water "Marshall, Dusk?" I called my voice shaky, I stare out across the river

Looking for some sign of life, suddenly I hear a slow deep HISS my body stiffened under his touch "Hey babe, miss me?" he whispered in my ear grabbing my waist, fury coursed through my veins, I yanked away from his tight grip, turned around and smacked him across the face, he stumbled back a few steps but recovered quickly "So your fighting back now are you?" he said in a sickeningly flirtatious voice "Shut up you ass, I'm here to make sure your head gets severed from your body!" I said pointing my blade at him "Oh Jayne, ignorant, silly, forgetful Jayne." he said moving the blade with the tip of his callused finger, I glared at him about to move the blade back to its former spot but he caught hold of my wrist and held it away "Ugh let go!" I fought his vice grip, just then he grabbed my neck so I was forced to look up into his evil snake eyes, he wore a sickening smile "Don't think I'd let you get away that easy do you?" he whispered in my ear.

Drakes POV

Her breathing was heavy and her body was stiff "Let_ me go_ Drake!" she said between breaths "Not gonna happen sweet cheeks." I replied, just then I see the sleeze bag vampire come out of the water holding some unconscious girl "Let go of her!" he hissed, I pried her fingers from the sword sending it clattering to the ground, I spun her around holding her arm behind her back with one hand and tilting her head with the other. "Make me pretty boy!" I said putting my new fangs up to her neck "if you attack me I'll poison her!" I added "Hell no!" Jayne shouted, she started swinging her spare arm but the way I held her prevented her from landing a single hit, I pressured the arm behind her back and she whimpered in pain "quiet the men are talking!"

Marshall's POV

When he said that I immediately set down Dusk and charged at him "Marshall no!" she screamed as Drake hissed, he bit her and bolted into the forest. I ran up to her, she was lying on the ground twitching and coughing for air, the bite was seeping blood, I didn't know what to do, I couldn't suck the poison out because he bit her on the neck, I look down to see that she isn't moving anymore "Sierra?!...Sierra?!" I put my ear to her chest, her heart had stopped, tears began to well up in my eyes "Sierra come back!" I screamed "Chill dude, we can get her back." I heard Dusk say behind me "How?!" I said gripping her shoulders "My friend Daren is a ghost, he can help us get to Death." "Ok let's go then!"

Drake's POV

As soon as I heard "Sierra come back!" I knew my job was complete "If I can't have you, no one can." I smiled to myself as I continued my aimless walk through the woods.

**I was planning to kill off Drake in this chapter but things took a turn, anyways review! :)**


	33. Chapter 33

**__****hey guys, sorry for the super long wait! This isn't a very long chapter but its good all the same. Disclaimer: I don't own the song in this chapter it is Without you by My Darkest Days!**

Marshall's POV

Me and Dusk were flying over the dark forest toward the grave yard, I had dropped Sierra off at my house earlier because she was still human and I don't really want to face FP's wrath, we were nearing the graveyard where Dusk said her buddy was. We arrived at the graveyard and Dusk flew over to one of the headstones and inspected it "Daren you home?" She called knocking on the headstone which sounded surprisingly hollow, she stood back and a few seconds later a pale white boy with brown hair came out of the ground "Sup Dusk!" he said hugging her, when he saw me he narrowed his brown eyes "Who's the dipstick?" he said lifting his chin in my direction, I was a little intimidated by Daren I mean he looked like a burly biker with his leather jacket and black boots with spikes, but oddly enough he didn't have helmet hair, it was all swept up in the front. "Daren, this is Marshall Lee the vampire king. We need your help to get to Death to save Marshall's ladaaaay." she said wiggling her eyebrows at me which made me blush a dark blue "Sh-she's not my lady!" I replied furrowing my eyebrows "Fine whatever, anyways can you help us get to Death Daren?" Dusk sighed "Sure thing! Malis como et lumorus!" he chanted and a blue portal emerged from the dead grass "Whooaaah!" I screamed as we were sucked into the portal.

We got spit out over the gray and barren land of the underworld, off in the distance I could see the castle of light "Just go to that castle over there to see Death." Daren said pointing at the castle "Bye Daren see you soon!" Dusk called as Daren floated away "Ok let's get going!" she said soaring in the direction of the only light source in this cruddy land.

When we arrived at the castle it wasn't exactly a friendly welcome "What are you doing here surface dwellers?!" Death hissed as he trapped us in a magical death box "Death, we need a soul back!" Dusk shouted, the prism around us fell "Really, hmm would this be the soul your looking for?" he said holding a orb with Sierra in it "Yes!" I reached for the orb but Death smacked my hand away "Ah ah ah, first you must do something for me." "What is it?" I groan "You must perform a song from the heart, only then will I give you this soul." he said with a wicked grin, I smiled back and said "Bring it on!"

My Darkest days: Without You

If I had my way I'd spend every day right by your side

And if I could stop time, believe me I'd try for you and I

And each moment your gone is a moment to long in my life

So stay right here right now

Cause without you I'm a disaster

(The moment you go)

And your my ever after

(Just thought you should know)

Cause I need to know your answer

(Just say you'll stay with me)

I want you to say your gonna stay with me

(Just say you'll stay with me)

I die every day that your away from me

...

If the world ceased to spin, you could start it again with just one smile

And if the seas turned to sand, with the wave of your hand it would rain for miles

But the thought of you gone makes everything wrong in my life

So stay right here right now

Cause without you I'm a disaster

(The moment you go)

And your my ever after

(Just thought you should know)

Cause I need to know your answer

(Just say you'll stay with me)

I want you to say your gonna stay with me

(Just say you'll stay with me)

I die every day that your away from..

My heart it breaks with every beat, I can't explain what you do to me.

So just say you'll promise me please take me if you ever leave

And each moment your gone is a moment to long in my life

So stay right here right now

Cause without you I'm a disaster

(The moment you go)

And your my ever after

(Just thought you should know)

Cause I need to know your answer

(Just say you'll stay with me)

I want you to say your gonna stay with me

(Just say you'll stay with me)

I die every day that your away from..

So just say you'll promise me please take me if you ever leave

My heart it breaks with every beat, I can't explain what you do to me.

As I rose from the piano I could hear Death's slow clap "Bravo my dear boy, you've earned the soul you seek." Death said tossing me the orb "thanks" I mutter as I start to walk away, Death clears his throat and ads "Forgetting something Marshall?" I turn to see Death holding a smaller orb with a smudged picture "What is that?" "Oh Marshall you don't recognize them? It's the thing you want most in the world." Death said, realization hit me "The baby." I whisper "What Marshall I didn't hear you?" Death teased "GIVE ME MY BABY'S SOUL!" I screamed "Oh Marshall what if its not your baby?" "Just give me the soul!" "Fine but your going to have to pay and this time just a song won't do, I need something more." his eyes turned demonic "Fine Death, I'll give you my immortality if you let me live the rest of my life as a half demon." "Deal" he grinned evilly as he shook my hand then everything turned white.

Sierra's POV

I woke up with a gasp, sitting up I surveyed my surroundings "Ugh first that horrible dream and now I'm here?!" I froze when I saw my hands "I-it wasn't a dream?" I hopped off the hard couch and headed outside, slamming the door behind me. I ran toward the dark forest, I had to take care of this shit once and for all.

**i hope you liked the song, My Darkest Days is one of my favorite bands! R&R!**


	34. Chapter 34

**Sup homies, Sydney is taking a break from the story so that just means more writing for me! :D **

Sierra's POV

I raced toward the dark forest, adrenaline coursing through my veins. I stopped at the top of a hill, the moon illuminating my tousled golden brown locks, I look out at the woods before me, I breath a deep sigh before I start again toward the slaughter that will be committed, one step closer to the red of blood that will stain my hands.

I walk through the woods, the smell of the evergreen trees filling my nostrils, I look around at the foliage of the forest, but the beauty of it was all blind to my eyes. I turn my head back to my destination, focusing on the dim glow of his campfire. I feel the knife in my boot move as beads of sweat drip down my forehead "it's time." I whispered. I peeked from behind a bolder, he was sitting on the ground littered with fallen leaves of various oranges and reds starring at the fire, I step forward onto a crunchy leaf! A loud CRUNCH fills the clearing, he looks up with a look of pure fury "Who's there!?" he asked getting up. I stepped out from behind the rock hesitantly, he looked shocked "W-what are you doing here? I-I killed you!?" I decided to use this to my advantage "Oh really?" I said in a ghostly voice "you did dumbass, I'm a ghost!" I said gracefully walking over to him and lightly grazing my hand over his cheek, his face turned from shock to pleasure "Come crawling back now that your dead did you?" he teased, pulling my body against his "Call it what you wish." I lied putting my leg around him and my arm on his shoulder, with my free hand I began to slowly maneuver the blade out of my boot then I put my hand near his neck, I kept his gaze locked on mine as I get ready to plunge the blade into his stupid neck. With one quick motion I dug the dagger into his neck, his blood spurt all over my face. Drake had staggered backwards and was coughing up blood, I quickly regained my composure and pushed him up against a tree. I gripped the knifes handle, the dark blood seeped out of the wound covering my hands in the blood. Drake tried to cough out something but it was drowned out by the blood pouring out of his mouth, I started to drag the knife across his neck, Drake thrashed under my wait trying to grab the knife or my wrists. Sweat dripped down my face as I struggled to keep him pinned against the trunk of the tree.

Marshall's POV

I woke up in the graveyard next to the headstone, Dusk was a few feet away and she had just woken up "Oh my gosh! Marshall you look really different!" Dusk exclaimed, I felt my now flat teeth with my tongue "it's just my teeth?" I said confused "Dude it's not just your teeth, your eyes are like, bright green!" she said pulling out a hand mirror from her bag. I took the mirror and looked at my reflection, she was right, I now had bright green eyes, my skin was still pale, and I could feel my heart beat again. "Woah..." I stared into the unfamiliar eyes and thought back to before I was a vampire, back when I was just a kid...

"Helloooo? Earth to Marshall!" Dusk sat in front of me waving her arms around "W-what?!" I said perking up "You were in a trance or some biz!" "Oh, he he sorry." I said scratching the back of my head nervously.

Sierra's POV

Eventually Drake's body became limp and the only thing supporting his tall lean figure was me. I through away the small dagger and brought out one of my katana blades "Good riddance Drake." I said and with one clean slice his head was severed from his shoulders and fell to the forest floor with a thud, his body was soon to follow as I backed away from the tree. I was caked in blood and sweat, I trudged away from the camp not caring where I was going I just had to get away from the scene that would now haunt me forever. As I walked down the path I heard the faint hoo of a owl, I looked up to see a golden owl sitting on the tree branch.

Drake's POV

My death was long and painful much like the kind of deaths I had in my nightmares as a child, it was extremely close to one in particular, it was so close I could almost call it déjà vu the only thing that was missing was the golden owl that kept squawking.

Marshall's POV

Me and Dusk parted ways a while ago because she had to get back to the moon. Me on the other hand had nothing to do, I had lost the ability to float so I was forced to walk.

Later at night...

I was walking through the grasslands when I see her shining hair "Sierra!" I said jogging up the hill to where she sat. When I got there I was surprised by the blood that covered her "Sierra are you okay?! Are you hurt?!" I asked frantically, she didn't bother to look at me she just continued gazing at the stars "I'm fine Marshall." a tear slid down her blood stained cheek "What's wrong?" I sat down next to her and wiped the tear away "Nothing Marshall just thinking." she said distantly "Come on Sierra you can tell me." "*Sigh* fine... so have I ever told you about my life in high school?" she asked "No I don't think so?" "Ok, so in high school I wasn't the prettiest peach on the display, I had horrible braces and I never wore makeup. I was a outcast among the people of my school even Drake didn't know I existed. Freshman year sucked big time but that summer I got my braces taken off and started using makeup and sophomore year everyone wanted to be my friend even the popular girls who called me metal mouth the year before. I politely declined the offers because I knew all they would be is an artificial friendship. Until one day I sat a random table "A-are you lost?" one of the boys said "Well I don't have any friends to sit with so usually I sit with different people every day, I'm not exactly a social butterfly I'm more of a outcast but if I'm intruding I can leave!" I said starting to get up "No you can stay!" a girl piped up "Thanks!" I got to know all of them very well, I learned about how they all played a instrument one day I suggested we play together and somehow we became a band, and thus the Forever Outcasts were born!" she said dramatically "So who all was in your band? And why were you crying?" I asked "Well, there was Sorin he played bass, and Rave he was backup guitar, then Seth she was our drummer, Flair was keyboard, backup vocalist, and basically anything else we needed for a song, like one song we had needed a rain stick!" she was laughing at her memories till her face fell again "But after awhile Sorin started to like me like, like like me and I kinda felt the same way but I didn't want to ruin our friendship! But he kept persisting and persisting until I finally agreed to go out with him, but things just didn't work out and when I told him he got so furious he quit and started sabotage the band!" she finished "Well why are you thinking about a horrible thing like that?" I asked "Well at first I was just thinking about my friends but it just led into that mess." she said wiping a tear from her eye "What if I go and get your band back together, without Sorin of course!" "You could do that?!" she asked finally looking at me "Of corse!" she through her arms around me and yelled "Oh my gosh Marshall! I'll love you forever if you do this!" "Heh I doubt it." I said returning the hug. The sun was rising and Sierra jumped up "Marsh the suns rising we gotta get you home!" I pulled her back down next to me "Don't worry demons don't burn in the sun."

**Is it really the death of Drake? How will Marshall no longer being a vampire affect the story? And what's up with this band business? Find out in the next installment of A Fiery Decision! Probably not ALL of that :/**


	35. Chapter 35

**Hey guys I'm so sorry for making you wait so long for a update but trust me both me and Sydney worked on this chapter and I hope it's a long one.**

Sierra's POV

It's been two days since I took Marshall through the portal, he's been staying with my parents while he looks for my friends. Honestly I'm surprised my dad didn't freak out on me about the wedding, and I'm surprised Marshall hasn't called saying my dad beat the shit out of him yet. I walk over to Scorch and start to play tug-of-war with one of his rope chew toys. "Hey sweetheart what's up?" FP said kneeling next to me and kissing my cheek "Nothing much, have you noticed how big Scorch has gotten?!" Scorch was almost as big as a adult fire wolf now "Woah!" I yelped as he tugged on the rope dragging me across the floor on my knees, I tugged harder and eventually the toy came free of his jaws, I threw it across the room and when he came back I was thanked by slobbery kisses.

Marshall's POV

I have called all of Sierra's band mates and some other friend named Ashley to meet me at Sierra's house to see her. They were supposed to be here any minute now, I hear a knock at the door. I open the door to see three girls and one boy, who I guess was Rave. I let them in "wow haven't seen this place in a while." Rave said looking around. "I'll take you to Sie-Jayne." I said walking up the stairs to Sierra's room "Cool" they all said in unison as they followed me.

Once we were up there I got their attention "Okay guys, I'm going to take you to Jayne but you have to solemnly swear that you won't freak out or tell anyone about the place were going to." they all said yes and I shoved Rave through the mirror, I cackled as we all followed him through. We all popped out into the field outside the fire kingdom "What the?" Rave said looking around, the bangs from his emo haircut swaying with the wind. Two of the girls on the other hand were freaking out the other one just looked around confused like Rave. The good thing was that its cloudy because I noticed that Rave is a vampire in this dimension, also his old grey eyes have turned gold which is another vampire trate which is that a vampire can either have red, gold, or purple eyes. Rave also had black hair and was very lean. Next was Seth who looked all the same, hazel eyes, choppy medium length brown hair, but now she has dragon wings and a tail, she had little patches of scales on her arms as well. Then Flair, she now had platinum blonde hair, and lavender eyes, and the dress she wore looked as if it was woven with clouds. Finally there was Ashley who looked completely the same except for her pointy dog teeth, she had dirty blond hair with bleach blonde highlights and her eyes were brown. I could smell her dog breath from over here "Ugh, your a werewolf alright!" I said pinching my nose and Rave did as well. "Come on we're losing daylight." I said as I picked up the mirror "Also, Rave you probably don't wanna get caught in the sunlight." I added.

We had Flamba cast flame shield on Ashely since she was the only one that couldn't go into the fire kingdom, and now we were walking up the steps of the palace. Sierra burst through the doors and tackled her friends "Ha ha, great to see you to!" Rave laughed getting up and brushing off imaginary dust "And are you pregnant?!" He added "Yeah" she said rubbing her belly "That's great!" He said hugging her and soon after all of the others joined the hug. "Blech, I see your busy with reunions so I'm gonna scram." I said walking to my house.

Sierra's POV

I was surprised at how my friends looked in this form. After our big reunion outside I showed them around the castle and told them about what had happened while I was here, Flair and Seth were super jealous because they loved AT as much as me when we were little. After I showed them their rooms we all went up to my music room to play together like old times.

Later that month...

Sierra's POV

The last couple weeks have been filled with wedding preparations. The band is playing at the wedding but it'll be hard for them to play without a bassist. I haven't heard from Marshall since he came back, but from what Flamba told me he's been moping around about the wedding. I've been pulling my hair out over the preparations, first it's theme,next it's colors,next it's invitations, UGH it's been so stressful but guess what? The day is finally here!

I sit in my room, my dress was hanging on the hook, I admire it's beauty while my mother braids my flaming hair into a bun, and my sister does my makeup. "Jayne, you seem upset. What's troubling you?" My mom asked "Honestly mom, I have no idea. Last night I dreamt of Marshall, but I don't love him anymore!... Or at least I don't think I do?" I sighed tucking a lock of hair behind my ear "Honey, what are you saying? Do you still like this Marshall boy?"she said her face scrunched up with confusion "I don't know!" My eyes began to water and my sister frantically wiped it away so it wouldn't ruin the makeup "I just don't know anymore." I lowered my head into my hands, trying to find relief and closure that would never come.

FP's POV

I ordered all the guards to keep Marshall away from the wedding because I knew he would try to stop it. I straitened my tie but it sill was crooked "Ugh, I knew I should have gone with a clip on!" I mumbled angrily "Oh for pete-sakes!" Sierra's dad grumbled turning me around and began to fix my tie. "Thank you, sir" it was a couple awkward moments till he said "I trust you hot head but you better treat my little girl right." His face was stone hard as he said it "I will sir, I love her so much, I would never hurt her." I said meaning every word of it "Good answer boy, you've got a brain in that royal head of yours." he finished the tie and gave me a reassuring pat on the back.

Marshall's POV

I had to stop that wedding. I ran up to the kingdom gates and gaped in awe at all the guards on patrol. I couldn't sneak in with the crowd of other royals because the guards were checking each and every person. I needed a plan "I either needed a diversion or I need to sneak over the wall somehow." I concluded. I ran over to the area with the least amount of guards and began to climb the old brick wall, praying that I wouldn't fall into the fire pit below me.

Sierra's POV

After I calmed down I couldn't help but wonder about Marshall, how I would miss his smile and his funny sarcasm. I wondered if I had made the right choice choosing FP... Oh please this is just wedding jitters! But in the back of my mind I knew I was in denial "Honey you are making that face again." My mom interrupts my thoughts "What face?" "The one yo make when your thinking of sad things." My sister chimes "Oh, it's nothing..." I said gazing down at my feet sadly. "Sweetheart, I know when something is really bothering you. If you aren't comfortable with getting married today I completely understand, your still very young, but you need to make a decision before yo walk up that aisle so you don't leave that wonderful boy at the alter." My mother said sternly. I stared at myself in the mirror, I was glowing in my wedding dress, but it just felt somewhat wrong. A maid came in and stated softly "Miss Sierra, it's time for the ceremony, your father is waiting by the doors." I bit my lip nervously as I shakily walked out of the room. I was either going to make the best or worst decision of my life!

**Cliffhanger! I'm sorry I just couldn't resist ending it like that! I thank you again for reading my story and sticking with it and I promise I won't make you guys repair another month. PS: I'm going to end this story soon and dart it's sequel spoiler it's about Sierra's kid! Love ya**

**~Awesome Adventurer**


End file.
